Volviendo a sentir
by iOssy Cullen-Lestrange
Summary: Después de que Edward deja a Bella, ella rehace su vida junto a Jacob. 17 años después, los Cullen vuelven, encontrándose con una Bella embarazada de Jacob,junto con Nessie y Tony, que resultan ser muy parecidos a Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoria.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p>- Mierda Bella si no vas a saltar entonces muévete para que yo lo haga.<p>

Llevábamos ya mucho tiempo discutiendo por mi culpa, ya que no quería saltar de un acantilado tan alto, mientras Jake ya iba por su quinta vez.

-No, esta vez lo haré. – dije temblando un poco por lo frio que estaba el clima y nosotros solo estábamos en bañadores.

- Enserio Bella, si no quieres o te da miedo no lo haces y ya, vete a cambiar – empezó a empujarme en dirección contraria, poniendo sus fuertes manos de lobo en mi cintura, mandando oleadas de calor por todo mi cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me apreté más a él, sintiendo el calor que transmitía.

- Eres muy cálido, me encantas. –Jake se tensó, no esperaba que le dijera eso.

- Emm ¿gracias? –dijo un poco incómodo.

- Si tonto, se dice gracias – y empecé a reírme – pero ya enserio si lo voy a hacer, no me lleves al auto por fis – puse mi mejor carita para que me dijera que sí, y parece que funcionó.

Suspiró derrotado, llevándome de la mano hacia unos centímetros antes de llegar al acantilado.

- Jake – susurre, pero no tenía que hacerlo porque él me escuchaba muy bien.

- ¿Si Bella?- respondió con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos, que contrastaban con su piel morena

- Saltemos los dos… ¿si? – me miro con un poco de diversión, para después ponerse un poco serio.

- Que conste que tú lo dijiste – y sin esperar mi respuesta me abrazó de la cintura y nos lanzó hacía el agua.

De repente por mis venas empezó a fluir la adrenalina, desde hace mucho tiempo que no la sentía y ahora otra vez volvía a venir. Me sentí extrañamente bien, junto con Jake, y sin la imagen de _el_ llegando a mi como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba por hacer alguna estupidez, no me sentí mal, por el contrario me sentí feliz, ya que eso indicaba que lo había olvidado y eso, era bueno.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el agua llegó a nosotros, mientras nos hundíamos trate de zafarme de los brazos de Jake, pero él no me soltaba y ya me estaba faltando el aire, abrí los ojos y logré enfocarlo, sonreía y no le faltaba tanto el aire como a mí. Le hice una seña para que me dejara salir del agua, y parece que funcionó, inmediatamente salimos a la superficie y empecé a jadear bruscamente.

- Ton…to – empuje a Jake mientras él se reía más y más- ca…casi…me...me…aho…go…

- Bella tranquila aquí estoy yo para protegerte. Lo siento – lo abracé para poder calentarme un poquito.

- Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… ¿si?

- Claro Bella – me miro un poco preocupado pero después alzó mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos y me dio un beso corto – Te quiero.

- Yo también, pero ahora salgamos el agua porque ya me estoy congelando.

Y otra vez empezó a reír y nos sacó del agua, gracias a mi Jake había dejado unas toallas en la orilla para poder secarnos, y en mi caso poder calentarme más, ya que mis dientes estaban empezando a castañear.

-Voy arriba a traer nuestras cosas y el auto, quédate aquí no tardo – trate de asentir, y se fue, yo mientras tanto me senté en la arena con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho.

Jake y yo éramos como una especie de novios, hace como cuatro meses _él_se había ido, dejándome el corazón destrozado, dejando a una Bella-Zombie, gracias a Dios apareció Jake en mi vida, hace poco se había convertido en una especie de hombre lobo, al principio me trató un poco mal porque no quería que yo supiera su secreto, pero tarde o temprano lo tuve que descubrir y nos volvimos más unidos que nunca.

¿Cuándo nos volvimos casi novios?, el día en que Victoria casi entra en mi habitación, y si no hubiese sido por las patrullas de Jake, en estos momentos no estuviese y talvez, Charlie tampoco, lo malo de todo eso fue que Victoria logró escapar, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Charlie mientras tanto había sido el más feliz en cuanto se enteró de que ya no estaba más "depre", y que estaba saliendo con Jake, decía que él era una buena persona.

Esta era la primera vez que hacíamos salto de acantilado y obviamente estaba muy asustada pero como siempre Jake deshizo mis miedos, en este caso arrojándonos al agua sin avisarme.

De un momento a otro Jake llegó llevándome como novia su auto, poniéndome en el asiento del copiloto. Él ya se había cambiado por supuesto, y a mí me tocaba esperar, hasta llegar a su casa.

-Bella acércate, me duele los oídos de tanto castañeo de tus dientes – le saque la lengua; fue una mala idea ya que me la mordí, dándole otra razón para que se ría – ven que no muerdo – lo quedé mirando un momento – bueno si muerdo pero no lo hago contigo, ¿o quieres que lo haga contigo?

Me sonrojé furiosamente, por el doble sentido de sus palabras, a veces Jake quería dar el siguiente paso, pero yo no estaba preparada, no después de lo que pasó con _el_.

- Cállate y conduce – puse un poco de música, ya no me molestaba como antes, otra cosa que era buena.

Llegamos a su casa en cuestión de minutos, me dirigí hacia su cuarto rápidamente.

-¡Voy a preparar algo de comer! – grito Jake

Me di una ducha para relajar mis músculos y luego si poder vestirme. Salí de su cuarto, mientras olía lo que cocinaba Jake, bueno, calentaba en el micro.

- Huele bien – dije abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Lo sé, me muero por comer – saqué unos platos del anaquel y los puse en la mesa, mientras Jake iba poniendo con una cuchara las raciones.

- Hey! No te pongas más! Yo estoy igual de hambrienta – me miro un poco enojado por haberle quitado un poco de su comida. – Mmmm, que rico, corvina con ensalada, vaya Jake si eres un buen cocinero. – me reí por su intento de cocinar, mientras el me sacaba la lengua y se reía también.

Me senté a comer. Pero ni si quiera llegue a masticar bien el primer bocado cuando unas ganas enormes de vomitar vinieron a mí. Salí corriendo al baño con Jake siguiéndome.

- ¿Que paso Bella?

- No sé- dije limpiándome con una toalla que me había pasado – creo que me hizo mal hacer salto de acantilado, como que me mareo un poco, pero no te preocupes.

- Vamos a tu casa, allá vemos que comer.

Y así fuimos directo a mi casa, Charlie había salido a cazar a la manada, mientras ellos cazaban a Victoria. Entramos y Jake de inmediato se puso tenso.

- Hay un vampiro en la casa – me asusté de inmediato, menos mal que estaba con Jake y Charlie no estaba. Jake empezó a olfatear hasta llegar a mi habitación. Encendí la luz con un poco de recelo para encontrarme con alguien inesperado.

- ¿Alice?

- ¿Bella?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, yo aquí de nuevo, con una historia nueva, espero les guste.<strong>

**Esta con algunas partes de New Moon, pero es interesante la historia, eso les prometo.**

**Habrán muchas diferencias, discusiones, enamoramientos, como ya lo vimos con Jake y Bella, y traiciones.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoria. **

****Espero les agrade!****

* * *

><p>- ¿Que haces aquí?, deberías haber muerto – dijo una Alice muy preocupada.<p>

- ¡¿Qué? – Jacob se tensó ante mi grito de sorpresa, pero no por mucho ya que salió corriendo escaleras abajo – Jake espera! Dónde vas!

- Me están llamando Bella – a si, el aullido de lobo que solo ellos pueden escuchar – vuelvo pronto te lo prometo- subió un momento para darme un beso y se fue, lo miré mientras desaparecía en la negra y obscura noche.

Lentamente me giré donde estaba Alice, tenía que aclararme todas mis dudas, y porque no yo también las de ella, ya que no creo que entienda mi casi-relación con Jake.

- Como es eso de que debería estar muerta Alice – trato de acercarse a mí pero no la deje, retrocedí un paso, vi dolor en sus ojos, pensé que estaba actuando de mala forma, pero luego recordé lo que me hicieron hace cuatro meses, dejándome sola y desprotegida, a la merced de Victoria.

- Te vi saltar, de un acantilado. ¿Acaso ya no quieres vivir Bella? ¿Qué pasaría con Charlie?

- No es eso, lo estaba haciendo por diversión, además estaba con Jake, el me protege.

- Bella, los hombres lobo no son buena compañía, además que hueles asqueroso. – deje pasar esos comentarios horribles hacia mí y hacia Jake, no quería tener más problemas con ella, y Alice no era la persona más adecuada para decir quién es y quien no es buena compañía.

- ¿Para que viniste Alice? Tu hermano dijo que hubiese sido como si nunca hubiese existido – vi, otra vez dolor en su mirada.

- Pensé que habías muerto, tuve una visión de ti, saltando de un acantilado, lo que no vi, es por quien estabas acompañada, vine para que, si mi visión era correcta, poder consolar a Charlie en su perdida.

-Bueno, pues ya me viste viva, te puedes marchar – en ese instante sonó el teléfono, estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando Jake apareció de la nada, dirigiéndose a la cocina, para el poder contestar, igualmente baje para estar con el. No me dí cuenta si Alice se había ido o no.

Jake mientras tanto tardó unos minutos antes de que colgase.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunté, cosa que le sorprendió.

- Maldito chupasangres – murmuró entre dientes, se giró hacia mi con dolor e ira marcado en su rostro. Me acerque a el, ero el huyó de mi contacto – No te acerques Bella. –hice lo que me pidió, lo deje tranquilizarse, hasta que el mismo vino a abrazarme – Lo siento. A Harry Clearwater le a dado un ataque al corazón.

- ¿Como esta? – pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

- A muerto – se hizo un silencio, incomodo – Charlie y Billy están arreglado todo para el funeral.

- Oh Dios, pobrecillos. – Jake lo que hizo fue acariciarme el cabello hasta que me calme un poco y recordé de la llamada – a propósito Jake, ¿Quién era hace un momento en el teléfono? – otra vez ese incomodo silencio, Jacob se puso tenso.

De la nada salió una Alice muy preocupada, había tenido una visión.

- Era Edward, Bella, piensa que estas muerta, Rosalie le dijo porque vine. – un sentimiento de culpa lleno mi cuerpo, pero se convirtió en rabia al saber que Jacob me lo había escondido.

- ¡¿Por qué NO ME LO DIJISTE JAKE?

- Pregunto por tu padre, le dije que estaba realizando un funeral, no es mi culpa que creyera que es el tuyo.

- Bella, va donde los Volturi, quiere morir también – dijo Alice, inmediatamente fui al piso de arriba para sacar un poco de ropa, cepillo de dientes, pasta, y mi pasaporte.

Alice ya estaba en el auto, el mercedes de Carlisle, y Jake me pisaba los talones.

- Bella no vayas, el te dejo, ya no te quería ¿recuerdas?, además que le vas a decir a Charlie

- Soy mayor de edad, legalmente me puedo ir, y no voy a dejar que Edward se mate porque pensó que yo lo hice – me subi al auto de Alice, Jake metió mitad de su cuerpo por el lado del piloto, impidiendo que Alice se marchase, esta puso cara de asco inmediatamente cuando Jacob lo hizo.

- No lo hagas, por favor

- Jake, dejame ir

- Te lo ruego Bella, quédate conmigo – Jake tenía razón no podía arriesgar más mi vida con otros vampiros.

- Lo siento Alice – baje del auto sin pensármelo dos veces – creo que cuando Edward me dejó dijo que ya no me quería – me fui acercando a Jacob, que tenía el rostro con un poco de alivio – estoy con Jacob ahora, y no voy a arruinar mi relación por salvar a un vampiro estúpido que piensa que me suicide por el. Lo siento

Sin dar vuelta atrás, me fui directo a mi casa, junto a Jake, abrazándome por la cintura.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí yo otra vez dejando un nuevo capi, lo subí porque a recibido muchas alertas de favoritos y aunque muy pocos reviews me siento alegre por el buen comienzo que a tomado la historia.<em>

_Quiero agradecer también a esas lectoras que no comentan ni nada..._

**...**

_Amiga del Alma._

_Esta es la traición, entre otras, de la que te hablaba, por parte de Bella hacia Alice, aunque yo no la considero en teoría una traición ya que creo que Bella hizo lo correcto esta vez._

_¿Tu que piensas?_

_Besos!_

_Cudiate!_

**...**

_Hasta el próximo capitulo!, espero que sea pronto, porque si sigo asi con las alertas y los reviews seguro actualizaré cada día._

_Besos y Cuidense!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoria.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p><em>17 años después<em>

**Nessie POV.**

- Mamá ya nos vamos al instituto – grite desde el primer piso. Mamá bajo corriendo las escaleras, aunque la pancita que tenía no le permitiese hacer mayor cosa – mami, ya te hemos dicho que no tienes que hacer tantas cosas, y entre esas están bajar de ese modo las escaleras.

- Rennesme Black, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que aunque este embarazada no estoy discapacitada? – con su cara aun seria, media furiosa y con su rostro todavía joven, se veía tierna, no pude hacer más que reírme.

- Muchas veces mami- dije entre risas. En ese momento llegó mi hermano.

- Adivino, le dijiste que no tiene que hacer muchas cosas y te dijo que ella no está discapacitada – asentí temiendo a que la voz no me saliese demasiado bien, empecé a reírme otra vez por las ocurrencias que solo a mama le pasaba.

- No se rían – ay no… eso era malo.

De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos abrazados a mamá tratando de consolarla, pues se había puesto muy llorona.

- No llores mami, perdónanos, porfa – dije en un susurro.

- Ay chicos yo tengo que decirles lo siento, estoy muy hormonal y todo eso – se empezó a secar las lágrimas con una sonrisa y se fue a la cocina – ya tengo sus almuerzos preparados.

La empezamos a seguir, nos dio el almuerzo y lo pusimos inmediatamente en nuestras mochilas.

- Recuerden comerse todo.

- Si, mamá – respondimos al unísono, un poco cansados de siempre lo mismo – ya nos vamos.

- ¿Tony? – dijo mamá. Este la regreso a ver desde el umbral de la puerta, e inmediatamente mamá le arrojo unas llaves de auto – Es para ti, Jake lo compro para que puedas tener más privacidad.

- Gracias mamá- regresó para darle un beso y abrazarla un poco ya que su pancita se lo impedía – Te quiero – susurro.

- Nessie también tengo algo para ti – regresó a la cocina y me lanzó otras llaves – es una moto. – hice lo mismo que hizo Tony y no fuimos rumbo al garaje donde nos encontramos con mi moto, una BMW K1200S, y Tony con su auto, un volvo c70 convertible, no esperamos dos y nos fuimos directo al instituto.

En todo este tiempo que llevábamos viviendo en Forks, y desde que tenemos memoria, Bella, nuestra mamá siempre nos ha estado protegiendo, mimando, pero sobre todo nunca nos mintió. Sobre todo cuando teníamos como siete años y le preguntamos acerca de porque éramos tan diferentes a nuestro padre.

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Mami? – dijo mi hermano Anthony, estábamos todos reunidos en la mesa, cenando._

_- ¿Si nene?_

_- ¿Por qué somos tan diferentes de mi papi? – todos inmediatamente dejamos de comer, para centrar la atención en Tony. Mami inmediatamente miro a papá, el asintió y mi mami empezó a hablar._

_- Porque…bebe… Jake no es tu papi, tu papi es otra persona...mmm...es...es un vampiro – nos empezamos a reir por las ocurrencias de mamá, pero enseguida supimos que no estaba bromeando._

_- ¿Cómo es eso mami? - pregunté_

_- Recuerdan que papi se convierte en un lobo – asentimos sin hablar – bueno, su verdadero padre era un vampiro, sucedió algo y se fue, nunca más volvió, pero antes de eso la cigüeña me dio na pastillita para que ustedes crecieran dentro de mi, y así fue, pero el se fue sin saber que existían. – sus ojos estaban aguados, estaba por llorar, pero nos miró y se recompuso._

_- ¿Por eso es que yo puedo saber lo que piensan menos a ti? – preguntó Tony._

_- Si, amor, es por eso._

_- ¿Y es por eso que yo puedo poner imágenes en su cabecita con solo tocarlos?_

_- Si, nena, es por eso._

_Fin del flash Back_

Desde ese día teníamos una relación especial con Jake y con mamá. Poco a poco empezamos a tener más control de nuestros _"dones" _por asi decirlo, después cuando teníamos como doce se empezaron a desarrollar nuestros sentidos, y en cuanto a mi, me esforé tanto que podía también con solo tocar a las personas saber que piensan.

Mamá nos había hablado sobre la sed de sangre, pero nosotros nunca sentimos esa necesidad, es más, la encontrábamos repugnante, eso habíamos sacado de mamá.

Jacob era una especie de padre para nosotros, siempre ha estado a nuestro lado, es muy lindo, y hace mucho tiempo no se convertía mas en lobo salvo en las ocasiones que demanda Sam, el macho Alfa de la manada.

De nuestro padre no supimos más que su nombre _Edward Cullen, _y como era su familia, Tony y yo no podíamos dejar de odiarlo, por lo que tanto hizo sufrir a mamá.

Habíamos llegado al instituto, y las clases pronto comenzaban asi que nos dirigimos cada uno a su clase, hasta la hora de receso, sentía que algo no estaba bien, algo iba a pasar ahora y no sabía que era.

Me dirigí donde estaban todas mis amigas, las porristas, obviamente mi mamá no le había gustado la idea pero le dije que era mi decision, y ella aun dudosa acepto. También fue así cuando Tony se unió al equipo de fútbol.

De pronto las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron dejando entrar a una rubia despampanante de la mano con un chico fuerte que parecía oso, sin dejar de ser bello; los siguieron otra pareja, una chica pequeña parecía un duende en comparación al chico que la acompañaba, un rubio que parecía estar incomodo, y por ultimo seguidos de… de _Edward _de la mano de una rubia, no tan bonita como la primera, pero igualmente.

Todos en la cafetería los miraban pasar, yo mientras tanto trate de enfocar a mi hermano, estaba con sus amigos, y me estaba mirando, veía preocupación en su mirada, sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer.

Me levante de la mesa, junto con Tony para poder irnos, sabíamos que si estábamos juntos nada nos podía pasar, enganchamos nuestros meñiques y salimos de la cafetería.

De repente Tony se quedo quieto, no sabía si era porque sabia que alguien nos seguía o por otra cosa.

- Tony, ¿que pasa? – susurre.

- Esta aquí, nos vio, puedo leer su mente, nos va a seguir – susurro, sabíamos que si hablábamos más alto nos podían oir.

* * *

><p><em>Oki, aquí yo de nuevo, jeje<em>

_¿Les gustó el capi? Diganme porfis._

_Saben que cualquier crítica o sugerencia son bien recibidas.  
><em>

_Lamento haber tardado en publicar, me emocione tanto con las alertas que llegaron y los reviews, jeje espero recibir muchisisisimos más._

…

_Ochrasy 9_

_Es verdad, me pareció que Bella ya se encariño mucho con Jake ¿no crees?, y no quiso dejarlo._

_Espero que te haya gustado este capi…_

_Gracias por leerme! Jeje_

_Cuidate! Besos!_

**.**

_Amiga del Alma_

_Aquí esta el capi! Espero te haya gustado :D.._

_Gracias por leerme! Jeje_

_Cuidate! Besos!_

**.**

_DaniLa98_

_Gracias por leerme, jeje, espero te siga gustando._

_¿Qué te pareció este capi?_

_Cuidate! Besos!_

**.**

_DEXGA_

_Me hace feliz que te haya gustado el anterior capi, a mi también me hace feliz que porfin Bella lo elija, he leido tantas historias de Edward y Bella, que ya medio medio estoy cansada asi que decidí hacer una en la que sea Jacob y Bella, jeje._

_Espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado._

__Gracias por leerme! Jeje__

_Besos! Cuidate!  
><em>

…

_Agradezco también a esas lectoras incógnitas que pasan, jeje y a las que me ponen como favorito o sus alertas...  
><em>

_Hasta el próximo capitulo!, espero que sea pronto ya que ahora empecé clases, igualmente voy a sacar tiempo para subir las historias, jeje_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

Habían pasado ya diecisiete años, cinco meses, diez días, tres horas y veinte minutos desde que la vi por última vez, sientiendo su piel contra la mia, sientiendo su cuerpo unido al mío. Literalmente, me había sucumbido en una obscuridad absoluta, hasta que la llamada de Rosalie, hace diecisiete años, lo había cambiado por completo.

Creyó que _ella _ya no estaba en este mundo, Alice había regresado al pueblo para darle las condolencias departe de toda la familia a Charlie, pero vaga fue mi credibilidad, debí haberla llamado a _ella_, para poder confirmar mis sospechas, y no me había alegrado mucho que ese perro haya contestado, confirmando mis peores temores.

Después cuando estaba a punto de mostrarme al sol, para estar junto a _ella_, apareció Alice, mostrándome todos sus recuerdos. Rosalie había mentido. _Ella _estaba bien, más feliz que nunca con el _chucho_, estaba feliz sin mí. Había cumplido mi objetivo, no me importaba con quien fuera mientras no sea conmigo, ella fue feliz.

A Carlisle después de tantos años le volvieron a pedir que volviese a trabajar en el hospital de Forks, inmediatamente aceptó, le pedí que no lo hiciese, pero no me escuchó, argumento que ella después de tantos años ya no debía estar en el pueblo, le creí, pero no del todo. No quería regresar a ese pueblo, porque, después de todos los recuerdos que pase con _ella_, creo que voy a caer de nuevo en la obscuridad.

Hace diez años había llegado una chica nueva a la familia, Natalie, rubia, alta, ojos rojos, según ella, la habían convertido y la dejaron tirada, no recordaba nada, un caso parecido al de Alice. Se adaptó a nuestra dieta fácilmente, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar desde anaranjado hasta convertirse en dorados. Todos insistían que debíamos aparentar ser una pareja cuando lleguemos a Forks, me quise oponer, pero como siempre, y cuando Alice decía que era buena idea, no había nada que hacer en esos casos.

Rosalie y Emmett se habían encargado de hacer los papeles correspondientes para entrar a la secundaria de Forks, llegamos unos días antes, a nuestra antigua casa, estaba tal y como la recordábamos, inmediatamente, Esme hizo todo lo necesario para que la casa se sintiera como un hogar, pero hiciese todas las cosas que hiciese, mi vida siempre estará vacía sin _ella_.

Me escapé de mi familia, solo un momento, quería ver su casa, si ella todavía vivía aquí, aunque con casi treinta y cinco años, se debió alejar de su padre, y dudo mucho que el siguiese viviendo. Llegue en un momento, grata fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a un Charlie envejecido, entrando por la casa.

Subí al antiguo árbol, que daba directo a una de las ventanas de _su _habitación, me sorprendí al encontrar su cama, movida hasta la pared, junto con una cuna doble. _Ella es feliz_, me dije conscientemente, logró casarse y tener un hijo, todo sin mí. Eso era bueno, logró recuperarse del todo.

Regresé a mi casa, todavía sorprendido con lo que vi. Algunas veces le pregunté a Alice, sobre Bella, me decía que, después de haberme salvado, nunca más la volvió a ver en sus visiones, y si quería verla, no podía, era como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa.

Todos estaban esperándome, como si hubiesen sabido donde iba, no les hice caso, y me fui a mi auto, era un día de clase, y no podíamos faltar, aunque casi ya todos los del pueblo supiesen de nosotros.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba dentro de mi auto y en el estacionamiento del instituto, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando Alice tocaba la ventana.

-¿Qué pasó Alice? – pregunte un poco cansado.

-No sé, me siento un poco incomoda, ¿podrías por favor estar atento a cualquier cosa? – asentí, muy pocas veces había visto a Alice así.

Salí de mi auto, y me fui donde estaba Natalie, ya esperándome para comenzar a actuar como si fuésemos los típicos adolescentes con su _"parejita feliz"_, me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, porque ella tampoco quería esto. No le di importancia, así que cogí su mano y nos fuimos directo a clases.

Obviamente los profesores me hicieron presentarme, y a mis hermanas también ya que una que otra clase estaba con Alice, o con Natalie.

Las voces en las cabezas de todos esos chiquillos hormonales me empezaba a dar jaqueca, eso era realmente ilógico, ya que un vampiro no puede tener enfermedades como las tienen los tontos humanos.

No me había dado cuenta del tiempo, cuando ya estábamos entrando a la cafetería. Rosalie como siempre con su entrada _"triunfal"_ como ella le decía, seguidas de Alice y Jasper, y por último por mí y por Natalie.

Las voces de todos eras las mismas de siempre : "_son tan guapos" "ojala ese oso termine con esa rubia para poder consolarla"_. Todos sus pensamientos iban directo solo al sexo.

Pero de todas esas voces una me llamó la atención, _Edward_, era imposible que uno de ellos supiese mi nombre, bueno aunque después de las presentaciones de este día, la pregunta era ¿Quién no lo sabía?. Pero esa voz era especial, como si de alguien diferente a todos se tratase.

Busque a la dueña de esa voz, la encontré, su cabello rizado color cobrizo, piel pálida pero no tanto como nosotros, ojos marrones, iguales a los de…

No no no, no puede ser que sea hija de _ella_, vi que estaba mirando a otro lado, buscando a otra persona, lo encontré a él también, su cabello desordenado cobrizo igual al mio, piel pálida igual a la de la otra chica, y sus ojos inmediatamente me recordaron a _ella_. Trate de leerle la mente, escuchaba el eco de mis pensamientos.

Se miraron un momento, y después se levantaron y se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo. Trate de leerlos de nuevo, pero se me hizo imposible, es como si cuando estuviesen juntos creasen un escudo.

Todos en la mesa me miraban expectantes, como si también hubiesen visto a esos chicos.

Alice sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Me levanté y me fui tras ellos, los seguí, ella en una moto, el en un volvo como el mío, se fueron arrasando con el límite de velocidad, yo por mi parte con la velocidad que tiene un vampiro, los fui siguiendo, hasta que desaparecieron por la línea del tratado.

Ellos, debían ser los hijos de _ella_, y por coincidencias de la vida, se parecían mucho a mí.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí yo otra vez, jeje<em>

_¿Qué les pareció este capi?_

_Necesito saber su opinión!_

_Se aceptan de todo, críticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias.  
><em>

**...**

_Isabel17_

_¡Listo! aqui esta la reaccion de Edward...jeje.._

_¿Te gusto el capi?_

_Gracias x leerme!_

_Cuidate! Besos!_

**...**_  
><em>

_Como siempre agradeciendo a todas esas lectoras incógnitas que leen mi historia, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

__Espero tener muchos más reviews esta vez, jeje  
><em>_

__Hasta el próximo capitulo!__

__Besos! Cuidense!__


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Después de que Nessie y Tony se fuesen al instituto, desayunamos como debía ser junto con Jake, aunque creo que yo un poquito más ya que mi pequeño pateador me lo estaba pidiendo.

Terminamos, recogí los platos y empecé a ponerlos en el lavavajillas.

- ¿Bella? – dijo Jake en un susurro, me asombró en absoluto ya que el siempre hablaba fuerte, más yo era la que hablaba en susurros.

- ¿Dime? – puse un poco de jabón y cerré la puerta, me fui a sentar alado de Jake.

- Tengo hambre – empecé a reirme a carcajadas, Jacob casi nunca se comportaba de esa manera. Poco a poco el también lo hizo

- ¡No te rías que es verdad! – dijo tratando de ser serio, pero no podía, más para poder callarlo, lo besé. Así estuvimos un rato hasta que nos faltó aire. A veces nos comportábamos como unos adolescentes cuando mis hijos no estaban en casa, pero no dependía de nosotros, sino del embarazo que me alborotaba las hormonas.

- Creo que debemos ir de compras – le dije en un susurro, mientras uníamos nuestras frentes, y calmábamos la respiración.

- Entonces vamos – me jaló de la mano hasta llevarme a su auto.

– Enserio, deberías comportarte más en cuanto a comida se trata – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Si sabes que siempre voy a llevar un lobo dentro de mi ¿verdad? – me devolvió la sonrisa, regalándome también un corto beso.

Pero antes de que nos fuesemos, les deje una nota a mis niños, si ellos siempre serán mis niños, diciendoles que ibamos al supermercado.

Arrancó el auto, hacia el mini supermercado que había en Forks. Con el paso de los años, me había dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que es Jake, incluso cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de _el_, Jake me apoyó sin recriminarme, eso me hizo dar cuenta de que lo amaba más que a mi vida, casi con ocho meses de gestación y hace dieciséis años, nos habíamos imprimado, ¿Cómo?, muy fácil, resulta que para que un lobo se imprime, primero debe estar enamorado, Jake conmigo ya lo estaba, y además la pareja también deía estar enamorada, en conclusión debía haber amor mutuamente, pero con Jake solo sentía una gran amistad, pero no estaba completamente enamorada de el, todavía había algo de esperanza de que _el _volviese, pero después de ver como los recibió a mis hijos, sin ningún temor, sin ninguna vergüenza, eso me hizo enamorarme verdaderamente de el. Y ocurrió, nos imprimamos.

Los primeros meses de vida de Nessie y Tony, fueron duros, aunque siempre conté con la ayuda de Charlie y de Jake, y siempre Jake se escabullía hasta mi habitación para poder cuidar de mi y de los bebes.

Luego, cuando mis hijos cumplieron un año, Jake me pidió matrimonio, a lo que acepté gustosamente

- ¿en qué piensas cariño? – preguntó Jake poniendo una de sus manos en mi pancita.

- En el día que me pediste casarme contigo – le dije mientras el se estacionaba y se bajaba para ayudarme a bajar a mi.

- Fue un día demasiado feliz, aunque no mucho comparado en el día que me diste la maravillosa noticia de que iba a ser padre – empezamos a caminar al supermercado, Jake mientras tanto cogía uno de los carritos.

Tranquilos, como nunca antes lo habíamos estado, íbamos por cada pasillo reuniendo cosas que el quería, que necesitábamos, y que a mi se me antojaba. De pronto, sentí como mi pequeño se movía.

- Mi amor, pon tu mano aquí – rápidamente se separo del carrito, y puso su mano en mi vientre, sintiendo como nuestro pequeño se movía. Se bajo a la altura de mi vientre ya de ocho meses y empezó a hablarle.

-Hola bebe, soy papi, quien te quiere mucho – acto seguido le dio un beso a mi pancita, se puso nuevamente a su altura y me dio un beso, apto para todo público, porque no queríamos que si pasaban niños, se asustasen por nuestro comportamiento.

Me sentí un poco mareada después del beso, obviamente por falta de respiración. Lo deje pasar, lentamente abrí mis ojos, Jake ya había regresado al carrito y seguía con las compras, pero yo no.

Me quedé como una tonta en el mismo lugar, mirando fijamente esos ojos dorados que también me miraban, esos ojos podía reconocerlos en cualquier momento y el cualquier lugar. _Su_ _madre_ estaba también viéndome, alternando miradas desde Jake, a mi, y a mi pancita, quise protegerla, como protegí a mis hijos de _ellos_, pero sabía que eso era imposible, era una realidad que me atormentaba.

_Los Cullen habían vuelto_

* * *

><p><em>Aquí yo otra vez, aunque un poco atrasada, pero aquí les dejo el capi.<em> A propósito _¿Qué les pareció?_

_Necesito saber su opinión!_

_Se aceptan de todo, críticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias._

_El otro capi va a ser de Bella/Edward, van a ver discuciones, y bueno, un poco de drama al final...xD  
><em>

**...**

_Magtam1830_

_Jeje, primeramente gracias por leerme._

_Y pues aquí esta otro capi, espero te haya gustado._

_Y sip, nuestra Bella tiene dos vampiritos y un lobito, aunque este último ya este a punto de nacer._

_Besos! Cuidate!_

_**...**_

_Mrs . Hanna Belikov_

_¿? No entendí tu review! Jeje_

_Pero te agradezco que me hayas leído._

_Espero que ste capi te haya gustado._

_Besos! Cudiate!_

_**...**  
><em>

_MissFactoryZombieDown – _~_April Naya_

_Muchisimas gracias por leerme, me gusta que te guste mi fic, es uno nuevo, que mi loca cabecita pensó, y pues aquí sta, no me dejaba dormir, por eso tuve que escribirlo. xD_

_Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, pero como en mi país ya iniciamos clases, estoy a full, con las materias y todo eso._

_Espero que te haya gustado el capi._

_Besos! Cuidate!_

**...**

_Como siempre agradeciendo también a todas esas lectoras incógnitas que leen mi fic, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

_Espero tener muchos muchos muchos más reviews._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Espero que sea pronto)_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p>Rápidamente jale del brazo de Jake, se puso un poco alarmado, pero después al ver mi reacción, empezó a olisquear el aire encontrándose con un aroma muy familiar para él, y que a su vez le hacía daño.<p>

Estaba viendo lo mismo que yo, Esme Cullen, parecía como en estado de shock, con sus compras y todo, claro tenían que guardar su secreto y no dar indicios de algo muy raro.

Pero Jake ya no era de esos que se comportaban por impulso, supo controlarse y siguió con las compras, las pagó y nos fuimos directo a casa; en el auto el ambiente estaba tenso, y ni decir de mi pequeñín que se movía mucho, como si supiera lo que pasó.

Al llegar, Jake se apresuró a abrirme la puerta y a llevar la mayor parte de las compras, mientras yo le abría la puerta. Cuando entramos vimos nuestros hijos estaban que caminaban de un lado a otro, por no decir que estaban corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mientras Jake se iba a la cocina a dejar las compras.  
>- Esta aquí mamá – dijo Tony deteniéndose, y pasándose una de sus manos por su cabello, algo tan que había sacado de <em>el<em>.

- ¿Quién? – trate de hacerme como que si no supiese nada, pero era mentira, todo era una vil mentira.

- Edward Cullen – con solo la mención de su nombre se me erizó la piel. En ese instante entró Jake a la conversación, llevándome al sillón más cercano para que no me pasara nada.

- Lo sabemos, vimos a Esme Cullen en el centro comercial, por eso no tardamos en venir. – pero antes de hacer nada más tendría que saber algo importante.

- ¿El los vio? – ellos se quedaron en blanco, anticipando su respuesta – esto es malo – susurre. – querrá conocerlos, saber quiénes son ustedes.

- Pero nosotros no queremos hablar, ni queremos conocerlo a el, mamá – Nessie se agachó hasta llegar a mi altura y cogió una de mis manos. – te hizo mucho daño y no merece que lo conozcamos o que el nos conozca, si el te hizo daño, a nosotros también.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco.

Siempre pensé que mis hijos querían conocer a su verdadero padre, pero al ver que no es así, al ver que lo odiaban, me hizo sentir un poco mejor, más no me pasó desapercibido la culpa que embargó mi pecho, al saber que me ocasionaba felicidad saber el odio de mis hijos hacia su padre.

Dejamos la conversación ahí, no queríamos hablar del tema, asi que cada uno fue a hacer sus tareas respectivas, yo por lo tanto me quedé viendo un poco de televisión hasta que mis parpados se cerraron, dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero no duró mucho ya que sentí un estruendo en la casa, como si alguien hubiese derribado algo.

**oOoOo  
><strong>

**Edward Pov.**

Después de verlos partir, mi cabeza empezó a formular miles y miles de preguntas, pero las que más me incomodaban siempre iban por la misma _¿serían acaso ellos mis hijos?,_ no lo podía creer, pero viendo el parecido entre ellos y entre mi, me asustó un poco, y más con el chico, éramos prácticamente dos como dos gotas de agua, salvo que sus ojos eran chocolate, los de un niño bueno, y los míos eran dorados, los ojos de un depredador

Al regresar al instituto no pude concentrarme mucho, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y hasta Natalie se preguntaban quienes eran esos chicos y porque eran tan parecidos a mi, no les respondí a ninguna de sus preguntas mentales porque ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta.

Antes de que acabaran las clases decidí irme, tenía que darme un tiempo a solas y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido esta mañana, pero no todo en mi vida es perfecto, al entrar en casa inmediatamente me asaltaron imágenes, que supuse de la mente de Esme, de Bella, _mi_ Bella, me quedé en el umbral de la puerta, agarrando fuertemente la cerradura hasta que esta se rompió, no me importó lo más mínimo, estaba de lo más encismado viendo lo que ocurrió, Bella con su pancita, pasaba de los siete meses, y e Jacob, dándole besos y hablándole a su vientre, un gesto muy paternal y muy empalagoso al mismo tiempo, Bella solo se reía, después el se levantó y le plantó un beso, y fue cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que Esme los estaba observando, se puso pálida inmediatamente y llevó sus brazos a su vientre, tratando de protegerlo. Ya no pude ver más, el dolor volvía a mi otra vez, ver esas imágenes y todo al mismo tiempo sin siquiera anestesia, era desastroso.

Alguien tenía que darme explicaciones, y yo sabía que no iba a salir nada bueno de todo esto.

Al salir de casa me encontré con una Alice muy asustada, ella sabía que iba a pasar, trato de detenerme pero fue inservible, Emmett también hizo un poco de su fuerza sobre vampírica, pero está vez no le funcionó del todo, nadie me iba a detener en este momento.

Pasé la línea del tratado con facilidad, y seguí su aroma tan característico, hasta que di con una casa muy bonita, hogareña pero sobre todo ahí estaba mi Bella. No tenía tiempo para estar tocando la puerta y esperando a que me abrieran, así que la tumbé.

Entre un poco receloso, pero al darme cuenta de que Bella estaba enfrente de mí, acurrucada hasta la esquina más lejana del sofá muy asustada, todo eso se fue, para dar paso a todo lo que había guardado dentro de mi, amor, cariño, sobreprotección, volverla a ver por mi mismo y no por otros, fue espectacular.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí? – dijo todavía en shock, más yo me quedé sin habla, escuchaba como alguien bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

- Mamá que pa… - ella también se quedó sin habla, nos miramos fijamente un buen rato – ¡PAPÁ! – gritó a todo pulmón, vaya esa chica si que tenía una buena voz. ¿sería realmente Jacob su padre?, no lo creo.

En un santiamén Jacob y el otro chico ya estaban abajo.

- ¡¿Que diablos haces aquí? – bramó Jacob, cerrando las manos hasta hacerlas puños, tratando de controlar sus temblores.

- Vengo a que me den explicaciones. -

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - el grito de Bella nos desconcertó a todos, Jacob y sus hijos llegaron rápido donde esta se encontraba, mientras yo me quedaba parado como si mis pies estuviesen clavados al piso.

Bella se retorcía de dolor, agarrándose fuertemente el vientre. Supe lo que le estaba pasando.

-A…a…llegado…la…la hora Ja…ke…el be…be ya… vi…vi…ene.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí yo otra vez, aunque un poco atrasada, pero aquí les dejo el capi.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Necesito saber su opinión!_

_Se aceptan de todo, críticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias._

_Me puse muy feliz por recibir tantos reviews! Jeje, me demoré un poquito en actualizar, pero aquí ya les dejo el capi._

_**...**_

_MissFactoryZombieDown – _~_April Naya_

_Jeje, bueno espero que ese amor x Jake siga y siga creciendo jajajaja, esq como no quererlo cuando es taaaaan guapoooo y tiene unoooss musculos para ponernos a babear, jajajaja_

_Es verdad los profes nos odian, nos hacen la vida imposible…xD_

_Espero que te haya gustado el capi._

_Besos! Cuidate!_

**...**

_YiyiTwiligter_

_Aquí sta otro capi, jeje._

_Espero te haya gustado_

_Gracias x leerme._

_Cuidate! Besos!_

…

_Anira Black_

_Bueno aquí puse un poquito de la reacción de Edward, muy impulsivo ¿no crees? Jejeje._

_Se va a poner más bueno, ya verás._

_Gracias x leerme._

_Cuidate! Besos!_

…

_Flexer_

_Supiste mi idea! Jajaja ese era el punto de ese capi, que Bella se pusiera en labor de parto por la sorpresa de ver a Edward de nuevo con sus propios ojos._

_Me hace feliz que te guste la historia, jeje_

_Gracias x leerme._

_Besos! Cuidate!_

**...**

_Como siempre agradeciendo también a todas esas lectoras incógnitas que leen mi fic, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

_Espero tener muchos muchos muchos más reviews, asi como en el anterior capi..xD_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Espero que sea pronto)_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Después de cuatro horas en labor de parto, Bella por fin salía.

Cuando Jacob trajo rápidamente a Bella al hospital, yo me fui directamente donde Carlisle, a explicarle todo lo que me había pasado, el también entró en shock al saber que, un vampiro hombre, pudiera procrear, porque claro, nunca a habido casos así y ningún libro que Carlisle tenga había relatado casos similares.

En la sala de espera solo estaban Rennesme y Anthony, descubrí que se llamaban así cuando Jacob les decía que empaquen todo lo necesario para el bebe y para Bella. El nombre de la chica era de lo más raro, pero a su vez era original y bonito. Con ellos traté de entablar conversación, pero lo más que hacían era conversar entre ellos, traté de leerles la mente, pero por más que me concentraba no podía, pasaba lo mismo que paso en la cafetería del instituto, cuando estaban juntos, o mejor dicho, cuando se tocaban era como si juntos creasen un escudo mental, tal y como Bella.

Jacob salió muy feliz del quirófano, diciendo que todo había salido bien y que el bebe estaba sano, no me pude haber sentido mejor porque todo eso lo había ocasionado yo, dándole una sorpresa tremenda a Bella.

Rennesme y Anthony quisieron pasar pero Jacob les dijo que Bella después de mucho esfuerzo estaba dormida pero que podía ver al bebe que estaba en los cuneros. Yo también quería ver al bebe, quería saber si era tan bello como su madre, o tan…bueno como su padre, pero Jacob no me lo permitió. Claro, quien quiere que el ex de su esposa viese a su hijo.

De todos modos, no me iba a quedar parado como un tonto sin saber lo que pasaba, averigüe en que habitación estaba Bella y me fui a verla. Entre muy despacio, por si acaso estuviese dormida, y así fue, acurrucada al lado derecho de esas incomodas camas, estaba ella, por segunda vez desde que volvimos la veía, estaba hermosa. Me impresioné un poco al saber que todavía hablaba en sueños, pero ya no era mi nombre el que decía, ahora susurraba un _te quiero Jake_, junto con unos cuantos _te amo_, que destrozaron mi alma, aunque sea un monstruo desalmado, eso me dolía mucho, porque, aunque con mi familia ocultara ese sentimiento, yo sabía que la seguía amando, nunca la había podido olvidar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaba viéndola dormir, solo sabía que estábamos juntos, ella y yo, en una misma habitación, solo que estas no eran unas circunstancias iguales a las de antaño.

- _Edward_ – susurró, pensé que seguía dormida, pero mis cálculos otra vez estaban fallando, ya había despertado.- _¿Qué haces aquí? _– preguntó todavía adormilada.

- Necesito que me expliques unas cosas Bella – se removió inquieta en la cama, vi sus intenciones de sentarse, pero no se lo permití, debía de estar muy cansada.

- Lo se – suspiró – Quieres saber si Nessie y Tony son tus hijos ¿verdad? – asentí incapaz de hablar. – Pues si Edward, si lo son. – Una parte de mi había saltado de alegría al saber que tenía hijos, ¡y con Bella!, pero otra parte de mi se sintió mal por haberla dejado todos esos meses sola.

- Debió ser difícil – le dije, intentando comprenderla. Me miró un momento, vi un brillo especial en sus ojos, supuse que recordaba cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

- Para serte sincera, si, hubiesen sido muy duros esos meses, si nadie hubiese estado a mi lado, pero gracias a Dios, estuvieron conmigo Charlie y Jake, ellos me ayudaron mucho. – El monstruo que llevaba dentro, se revolvió al saber que se perro había cuidado de _mi_ Bella. – Pero desde el principio me supieron apoyar, y más Jake, el estuvo conmigo en todas las etapas de mi embarazo, el me ayudó a salir adelante, en cambio Charlie, el me consentía en todo, y hasta aguantaba todas mis rabietas por las hormonas – se empezó a reir suavemente, tal vez, acordándose de alguna que otra cosa.

- Bella – traté de pensar un poco lo que iba a decir – ellos…¿ellos son mitad vampiros? – me miró por un momento.

- Si Edward, te diría lo extraordinarios que son, pero yo no sería la correcta para hablar de ellos contigo, pregúntales a ellos mismo. – ni por más que les pregunte creo que me van a responder, se ve a metros de distancia que ellos me odian. En cambio con Bella, traté de cambiar de tema.

- ¿Jacob nunca se descontroló?, ya sabes es un hombre lobo – ni si quiera termine de decir eso, cuando ella ya me estaba clavando dagas con sus ojos.

- Nunca, en toda tu vida, vuelvas a decir eso, el fue mi soporte cuando tu me dejaste, el me ayudó en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, si no fuera por Jake yo ya no viviese, el me sacó del fondo del pozo en el que me encontraba, el es un ángel comparado contigo – finalizó y se recostó otra vez, nunca la había visto más furiosa.

- Es verdad, y lo siento tanto

- Tus disculpas no me sirven ahora Edward, las quería hace diecisiete años, no ahora. – No quise seguir con la conversación, esto estaba de mal en peor, aunque es doloroso que me saque las verdades, pero ella necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y ese alguien fui yo.

Oí como alguien se estaba acercando, por los pasos, era una mujer, tal vez una enfermera o simplemente Rennesme.

Abrieron la puerta con sigilo, y Rennesme asomó su cabeza por la puerta, enfadándose en el momento en que me vio.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró, apareciendo ya en cuerpo completo trayendo en brazos a su hermano. Traté de leer su mente, y por fin pude.

"_El no debería estar aquí, no hace más que estorbar." - _Me dolió ese comentario de mi propia hija, vaya, eso se sintió raro, saber que tienes hijos y enterarte de su existencia después de muchos años, va a ser difícil acostumbrarme.

A pocos metros podía escuchar como alguien se aproximaba.

Era Anthony, llamó a Rennesme y se la llevó, otra vez no pude leerla, pero pude escuchar perfectamente lo que le dijo.

- Trata de bloquearlo, te esta leyendo la mente.

¡¿? ¿Acaso ellos tenían dones?

* * *

><p><em>Aquí yo otra vez, aunque un poco atrasada, pero aquí les dejo el capi.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Necesito saber su opinión!_

_Se aceptan de todo, críticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias._

**...**

_Flexer__: Es verdad, yo tambié me lo imagine con muchas discusiones y todo eso, pero al final salió ese capi, jeje. Además de que siempre los hombres cuando una mujer esta en labor se quedan sin saber que hacer, hasta que esta les grita, jajajaja. Cuidate! Besos!_

_Ochrasy9__: Tranqui, dime a mi, yo también tengo que estudiar, ¿Por qué? Porque los profes nos odian y nos hacen la vida imposible, con sus pruebas que según ellos son fáciles, jajaja. Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Besos! Cuidate!_

_YiyiTwilighter__: Muchas gracias! Espero este capi te haya gustado. Besos! Cuidate!_

_Magtam1830__: Es niñoooo! Jajajaja, pobre Bellita, tener que enfrentarse a otro lobito mas! Jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Besos! Cuidate!_

_Anira Black__: Es que a veces así somos ( y más los hombres..xD) toman decisiones sin saber las consecuencias o las opiniones de los demás. Espero este capi te haya gustado! Besos! Cuidate!_

**...**

_Como siempre agradeciendo también a todas esas lectoras anonimas que leen mi fic, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

_Espero tener muchos muchos muchos más reviews, asi como en el anterior capi..xD_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Espero que sea pronto)_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov.<strong>

Estaba consternada en como Nessie había tratado a Edward, sabía que ella era la que más lo odiaba, pero nunca me imaginé que le llegaría a faltar el respeto. Por otro lado quería ya ver a mi bebe, cuando lo había visto era del color de mi piel, tenía poquito cabello, pero parecía que era negro como el de Jake, y no pude verle los ojitos, se había dormido como un angelito lleno de paz, solo esperaba que estuviese sano.

Después de que Nessie dejara la habitación Edward se quedó como en shock, no sé si era por ver a su hija o por otra cosa. Rápidamente se giró donde yo estaba, me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar, pero a decir verdad parecía como si estuviese por estallar.

- ¿ELLOS TIENEN DONES? – bueno, no estaba tan calmado del todo

- Ajap – trate de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

- ¡COMO QUE "AJAP" ESOS CHICOS TIENEN DONES Y NI SIQUIERA LO SABÍAS!. – tenía que hacer que se calmara, porque si seguía así, seguro Jake lo mandaba a sacar.

- Primero que nada, esto es un hospital y no puedes estar gritando todas las veces que se te de la gana, segundo, yo conozco a mis hijos lo suficiente para saber que mis hijos tienen dones, y tercero quiero ver a mi bebe así que quiero que por favor te vayas antes de que Jake arme un escándalo como lo estas haciendo tu – se quedó en una sola pieza procesando lo que le había dicho…bufé…como si los vampiros necesitasen de procesar algo.

- No me voy hasta obtener las respuestas que quiero – sonó seguro y más tranquilo, traté de interrumpirlo pero el no me lo permitió - ¿Cuáles son sus dones?

- Pregúntales a ellos, quieres. No te voy a decir nada, ellos son tus hijos, conócelos, y después si logras que te dirijan la palabra bien, si no…bueno es tu problema – esto ya me estaba cansando, y mucho.

- No puedo porque me odian y no se que les hice para que tuvieran tanto rencor hacia mí.

- Ya te digo pregúntales a ellos, cuando salgas por favor dile a Nessie que pase, quiero ver a mi bebe. Adiós Edward – dicho esto se quedó un momento como en shock, yo nunca lo había mandado sacando de ningún lugar, y era obvio que reaccionase de esa manera, pero se fue sin decir más. Me sentí bien al instante, todo había cambiado, ahora me sentía mejor con Jake, y no tan a gusto con Edward.

Un momento después mi hija entró, no muy feliz, con mi bebe en brazos. Me senté mejor en la cama y esperé a que ella llegase.

- Mamá – me sonrió – es un bebe hermoso – y sin decir nada más me lo dejó suavemente en mis brazos, que por segunda vez, se amoldaron al cuerpecito de mi bebe.

- Hola Chris, soy mamá – le dejé un besito en su frente, parecía que estaba despertando, enseguida se empezó a remover y abrió sus ojitos. Era una mezcla perfecta de mis ojos achocolatados y los profundos ojos negros de Jake, no hice más que sonreír, mi bebe estaba perfecto y muy sanito.

De repente la puerta se abrió sigilosamente, era Tony seguido por Jake, estaban muy felices y como no estarlo cuando llega un nuevo miembro a la familia.

Jake se acerco hasta donde yo estaba, dándome un beso corto, que me puso de malas, yo siempre quería más de el, pero obviamente debíamos dejarlo para otro momento porque mis hijos estaban presentes y no quisiera ocasionarles un trauma.

- Es un bebe hermoso, lo hemos hecho a la perfección mi vida – dijo Jake acariciando los pocos cabellitos de Chris.

- Va a ser un niño muy consentido por todos – dijo Nessie – y más por mi abuelo Charlie y Sue, ellos sí que saben malcriarnos – todos reímos a carcajadas, era verdad Charlie con el paso de los años se había vuelto un viejo que consentía mucho a sus nietos, y bueno Sue, ella siempre ha sido así.

- Tendremos que hacerle las horas de visita para que no lo malcrié mucho – esta vez habló Tony, su expresión era de felicidad pero sus ojos no mostraban lo mismo, había pasado algo, esperaría hasta que todos se fueran para poder hablar con el.

- ¿Y como quieres llamarlo amor? – preguntó Jake.

- Por el momento solo Chris, por Christopher – miré a Jake esperando su aprobación, y vaya que si me la dio, dándome un beso que me dejo sin aire.

- ¡PAPÁ! ¡Hagan eso cuando no estemos por favor! – dijo Nessie tapándose los ojos, riendo al igual que nosotros.

Pero todo se derrumbó cuando alguien, mejor dicho ciertas personas, traspasaron la puerta, dejando a todos callados, y bueno Jake no estaba con mucha paciencia por todos los vampiros que volvieron a Forks.

- Bella – ella fue la primera que habló.

- Rosalie – respondí

* * *

><p><em>Aquí yo otra vez, aunque un poco atrasada, pero aquí les dejo el capi.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó el nombre para el bebe?_

_Necesito saber su opinión!_

_Se aceptan de todo, críticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias._

_Flexer__: Estoy en proceso de eso de Edward hablando con Nessie y Tony, te doy un pequeñito adelanto, VA A SUCEDER EN EL COLE! Jajaja….Espero este capi te haya gustado…Besos! Cuidate!_

_YiyiTwilighter__: Jajaja gracias! Espero este capi te haya gustado. Besos! Cuidate!_

_Magtam1830__: Jejeje a mi tambn me encanta, por fin Bella tuvo a su bebe, pero no todo es color de rosa cuando Rosalie llegó ¿eh?..jeje…Espero te haya gustado el capi. Besos! Cuidate!_

_MissFactoryZombieDown__: Jeje, es verdad, pero otra vez en este capi Edward se alteró, y llegó la sorpresa de Rosalie…¿Qué Crees que pase?, jeje. Espero te haya gustado el capi..Besos! Cuidate!_

**...**

_Como siempre agradeciendo también a todas esas lectoras anónimas que leen mi fic, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

_Espero tener muchos muchos muchos más reviews, asi como en el anterior capi..xD_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Espero que sea pronto)_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p>El amiente estaba cargado de tensión, y aunque Jasper enviase miles y miles olas de tranquilidad nunca lograría calmarlo.<p>

Me llamó un poco la atención que Rosalie se quedase viendo a mi bebé, lo miré un momento, pero se había vuelto a dormir, eso era bueno, no quería que mi bebe presenciara todo esto.

- Bueno, que quieren – trate un poco de aligerar la tensión, pero solo parece que la empeoré. Tony y Nessie se miraban entre ellos, mientras que Jacob no hacía es nada, literalmente.

- Queríamos saber cómo estabas Bella, y disculparnos por haberte dejado sin despedirnos, y bueno…por todos los inconvenientes que causamos – dijo Alice con la cabeza gacha.

- Pero ahora que regresamos, no creímos encontrarte aquí todavía en Forks y con un pequeño humano en brazos – esta vez habló Emmett.

- Acepto sus disculpas, pero todavía no encuentro el motivo por el cual tuvieron que tomarse la molestia en venir.

- Escuchamos que ya habíamos tenido a tu bebe, y bueno como vimos a tus hijos en el instituto quisimos saber por qué tanta similitud con Edward – y por fin había hablado Rosalie, se la notaba extraña, con un brillo especial en sus dorados ojos, no supe diferenciar el porqué; le reste importancia, ese asunto ya no era de mi incumbencia.

- Bueno, si quieren saber si son sus sobrinos, si, si lo son, y cualquier cosa pregúntenles a ellos, yo quiero pasar más tiempo con mi bebe, que respondiendo preguntas –todos soltaron aire, como si lo hubiesen estado conteniendo. Miré a mis hijos y estaban que me mataban con la mirada, sabía que a ellos no les hacía mucha gracia estar con los Cullen, pero también son su familia.

- Ehh, chicos – Alice enredo uno de sus dedos en su fino cabello, dirigiéndose a mis hijos – no se si quisieran hablar un momento.

Nessie no dijo ni una sola palabra, se acercó donde se encontraba Alice, y le puso su mano en la mejilla. No sabía que le estaba mostrando, pero si que una vez que Nessie la tocó, sus ojos se perdieron en el infinito, soltando así un grito de sorpresa; después de un ínfimo momento Nessie soltó a Alice, volviendo así a la realidad.

- Que…Que ha sido eso – dijo Alice mirando con los ojos salidos a Nessie.

- Son todos mis recuerdos, desde que tengo memoria, absolutamente todo.

Nessie salió de la habitación, dándoles a entender a los Cullen que la siguieran, ellos la siguieron junto con Tony pisándole los talones. La única que se quedó fue Rosalie.

- ¿Puedo…puedo cargar a tu bebe? – preguntó estirando los brazos, me dio un poco de miedo, pero al ver tanto amor en sus ojos no pude negármele, Jacob se puso un poco celoso, rugió como el lobo que es, pero rápidamente se le paso al ver que le daba un apretón a sus manos, calmándolo así por un momento. Rosalie mientras tanto veía a mi hijo con adoración, no sabía el porque, Chris estaba dormido, así que no hacía mayor gracia.

Amaba a mi familia, de eso estaba segura, no había nada mejor que tener a alguien quien te ama, y a tus razones para seguir viviendo.

La tarde pasó muy rápido, Nessie y Tony se fueron porque al otro día tenían que ir al instituto, Jake se quedó conmigo toda la noche.

**Nessie PoV**

Después de una larga charla con nuestros "tíos" decidimos que íbamos a ver como resultaban las cosas, trataríamos de llevarnos bien, pero si nada salía como lo teníamos planeado bueno….

- Nessie ya se nos hizo tarde vámonos! – gritó Anthony desde el garage. Bajé rápido las escaleras, fue una suerte no haberme tropezado, llegué al garage y me monté en mi moto, llegando así a tiempo justo al instituto.

Las clases pasaron de lo más normal, aunque con una que otra broma por parte de Emmett, las cosas hiperactivas que hacía Alice, o simplemente la serenidad de Jasper; estaba yendo hacia la cafetería junto con Tony, cuando alguien me tapó la boca y me jaló a no sé dónde, Tony se asustó mucho y trató de salvarme, pero no pudo, porque a el también, con la otra mano, le habían tapado la boca. Quise patalear o darle de trompones al imbécil que hizo esa estúpida broma, si es que así se la podía llamar.

Poco a poco mi vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad el lugar, me di cuenta de que estábamos dentro de la habitación donde el conserje guardaba sus utensilios de aseo.

- ¡¿POR QUE CARAJOS HICISTE ESO? – gritó Anthony.

- Necesito hablar con ustedes, y como se iban a oponer tuve que recurrir a la forma menos caballerosa que pude encontrar – dijo Edward como que si no le importase, yo mientras tanto bloquee mi mente como Tony me lo había enseñado, no quería que el leyese mis pensamientos.

- Si sabes que podemos hablar como gente normal sin tener que recurrir a estos medios ¿no? – traté de ser sarcástica.

- Lo se – pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, un gesto que mamá había comentado – pero enserio necesito saber de ustedes, conocerlos mejor, recuperar tantos años perdidos – me dio un poco de pena el pobre hombre, el haberse perdido todo de sus hijos debía de ser fatal.

- Dejaste a mamá porque ya no la querías - en el momento que dije esas palabras su semblante cambió, inmediatamente se había deprimido - además no sabías de nosotros, lo menos que puedes hacer es disculparte con ella, no tratarnos así

- Ya lo hice, le pregunté sobre sus dones pe…- antes de que dijera algo Tony lo interrumpió

- ¿Como sabes que tenemos dones? – dijo Tony

- Oí cuando le decías que bloquee su mente, porque yo la estaba leyendo – dijo Edward un poco avergonzado. – A propósito ¿cuáles son sus dones? – Tony y yo suspiramos, era el momento de la verdad.

- Eso no te incumbe - dijo Tony con cierto aire de superioridad, le dí un codazo para que se callara.

- Yo puedo poner imágenes en tu cabeza, como también puedo sacar algún recuerdo tuyo – dije en un suspiro, mientras cruzaba mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

- Yo puedo leerte la mente – dijo resignado Tony.

- ¿Y Porque cuando están juntos yo no los puedo leer?

* * *

><p><em>Aquí yo otra vez, aquí les dejo el capi...no se...pero algo de este capi no me gusta..¿Que opinan ustedes?<em>

_Les invito a leer un One Shot que escribí..."Encuentro Explosivo" jeje bueno de rating M...Espero les guste..._

_¿Qué les pareció este capi? ¿Qué creen que respondan Nessie y Tony?_

_Necesito saber su opinión!_

_Se aceptan de todo, críticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias._

_Flexer__: Pues como ya viste, Rose se encariño con el bebe en cuanto lo vió, y como que se puso medio maternal, jeje. Espero este capi te haya gustado. Besos! Cuidate!_

_MecheTWD__: Gracias! Espero este capi te haya gustado. Besos! Cuidate!_

_Magtam1830__: Bueno como ya vimos, Rose se quedó sin palabras al ver al pobre Chris en manos de su madre, salió su instinto maternal. Espero este capi te haya gustado. Besos! Cuidate!_

_MissFactoryZombieDown__: xD…yo creo que todas queremos un beso como el de Jake y Bella, jejeje. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado! Besos..Cuidate!_

**...**

_Como siempre agradeciendo también a todas esas lectoras anónimas que leen mi fic, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

_Espero tener muchos muchos muchos más reviews, asi como en el anterior capi..xD_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Espero que sea pronto)_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Había salido ya del hospital, con mi bebe en brazos y Jake ayudándome con la maleta que habíamos hecho.

Me sentí un poco rara, como si de un presentimiento se tratase. No le di importancia, mis hijos estaban bien, y Jake estaba cuidando de mí y de nuestro bebe.

- Vamos a casa – le dije, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que ya habíamos llegado, puse a mi bebe en la cunita de su cuarto, para después ir con Jake.

- Haber dime, ¿Qué te pasa? – el estaba sentado en el sillón grande, yo me senté alado de el.

- No me gusta que los Cullen hayan vuelto, siempre que vienen cosas malas suceden, siento que algo malo va a pasar, pero no se que es.

- Tu también- dije en un susurro.

- ¿Tu también te sientes así? – me preguntó

- Si, - suspiré- desde la mañana, es como si… como si algo está a punto de pasar, el presentimiento que todos los padres tenemos.

- Es verdad, solo espero que no sea nada malo con nuestros hijos. – dicho esto me dio un corto beso, para después irse a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

Suspiré, mi lobito no cambiaba.

-¡BELLA! – gritaron desde afuera, era la voz de Alice, salí corriendo, se la escuchaba intranquila.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije abriendo la puerta - ¿No se supone que deberías estar en clase? – me asusté, me di cuenta de que estaban todos los Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Emmett quien estaba ayudando a Edward a estabilizarse.

- Bella, no te alteres con lo que te vamos a decir – dijo en su tono calmado Carlisle, de un momento a otro ya tenía a Jake en pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

- Di lo que tengas que decir Carlisle – dije.

- Victoria ha vuelto – dijo Sam apareciendo desde el otro lado, junto con toda la manada

**oOoOo**

**Nessie Pov**

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De que hablas? – dijimos Tony y yo al mismo tiempo

- Bueno, la verdad es que cuando ustedes están juntos, mejor dicho cuando se tocan o se rozan de alguna manera, es como si creasen un escudo y no puedo leer a Nessie.

- Eso es extraño nunca antes nos había pasado algo así, ni si quiera sabíamos que podíamos hacer eso

- Bueno, cambiando de tema hay otra cosa que les quería preguntar.

- Claro, pregunta. Pero yo creo que vamos a otro lugar porque estoy muy incómoda aquí – dije ya saliendo de esa pequeña habitación

Tony y Edward me siguieron, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de la similitud que tenían, misma estatura, mismos rasgos faciales, hasta podría decir que mismos defectos.

Llegamos al patio trasero, nadie pasaba por esos lugares. De pronto empezó a salir una figura desde el bosque, una chica alta, de tez blanca, a medida que se iba acercando le pude ver que tenía el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos rojos, era una vampiro, pero vestía como en la edad media.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí. Edward no pensé que podía encontrarte de nuevo por estos lugares – su voz era muy bonita, casi embriagadora, ví que salía otra figura del bosque, esta vez era un hombre moreno, pero con los ojos rojos igual a los que tenía ella.

- Victoria – dijo Edward escupiendo su nombre.

Después todo pasó muy rápido, el moreno llegó a nuestra altura y se llevó a Edward con él, casi como si estuviesen peleando, mientras Victoria venia donde estábamos nosotros, no se que hizo, pero de repente todo se volvió negro, solo alcancé a escuchar unas palabras, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

- Le dije que vendría por lo que más quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Como les dije, el anterior capitulo no me había gustado mucho, así que les actualicé pronto…<strong>

_Les invito a leer un One Shot que escribí..."Encuentro Explosivo" jeje bueno de rating M...Espero les guste..._

_¿Qué les pareció este capi? ¿Qué creen que pase con Nessie y Tony?¿Como creen que reaccione Bella?_

_Necesito saber su opinión!_

_Se aceptan de todo, críticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias._

_Lvkv: __Que bien que te haya gustado, a mi no me gustó mucho, espero que este capi te haya gustado más, asi como a mí! Jeje…Besos! Cuidate!_

**...**

_Como siempre agradeciendo también a todas esas lectoras anónimas que leen mi fic, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

_Espero tener muchos muchos muchos más reviews, en el anterior capi no recibí muchos._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Espero que sea pronto)_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

No podía dejar de repetir las palabras que había dicho Sam, _Victoria ha vuelto_, y ha vuelto por mis niños.

- ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡SIEMPRE FUE TU CULPA! – le grité a Edward – ¡SI NUNCA HUBIESES REGRSADO NADA DE ESTO HUBIESE PASADO! – Jacob me abrazó tratando de calmarme, lo logró pero solo un poco.

- Bella cálmate – me dijo Alice, pero fue interrumpida por Edward

- Lo se, siempre es mi culpa, te dejé sola, no tome en cuenta tu opinión ni la de los demás, lo siento mucho Bella – su rostro lleno de tristeza en este momento no me conmovía en absoluto, la vida de mis hijos estaba en peligro y él no hacía nada. – pero ahora no es momento de ponernos a discutir, tenemos que hallar la forma de llegar a Victoria.

- Encontramos esto detrás del instituto – dijo Sam mostrándome el bolso de Nessie, lo tomé entre mis manos, de pronto cayo una nota al piso, me arrodille para recogerla y ver lo que decía.

No era la letra de Nessie, la caligrafía de la nota era muy detallada y muy hermosa

_A que no te esperabas esto ¿verdad?,_

_un día te dije que volvería, ¿ves?_

_volví, para llevarme conmigo a los seres más importantes_

_en tu insignificante y miserable vida. Ahora que tu "amor" está de vuelta,_

_creo que no te importa que haga lo que quiera con _

_los bastardos que tienes por hijos._

Lloré, lloré como nunca antes, por mi, por Jake, por todas las cosas malas que habíamos tenido que enfrentar para ser felices, pero sobre todo lloré por Nessie y Tony, ellos fueron los que me sacaron de la oscuridad en la que vivía, ellos fueron los que dieron luz a mi vida, no se que haría si algo les pasara.

Todo había desparecido a mi alrededor, era como si estuviese en mi burbuja personal, en mi mente pasaban todos los recuerdos de mi vida con Jake, con Nessie y Tony, y hasta los primeros días de vida de Chris, todo era maravilloso hace unas semanas, todo era paz.

No se en que momento Jake me llevó a nuestra habitación, solo sabía que Chris estaba junto a mi, dormido, y no lo dejaría solo nunca más.

**oOoOo**

**Tony Pov**

Estar encerrados por más de dos horas en un mísero cuarto húmedo, con ratas y el olor fétido de algo muerto, era horrible, Nessie ya estaba que se vomitaba del asco y quien dice que yo tampoco estaba por hacer lo mismo. Lo peor de todo no era eso, la vampira esa Victoria nos había amarrado a unas sillas, que para nuestra buena suerte me ubicaba espalda a espalda con Nessie, esto nos ayudaba ya que si yo quería decirle algo solo tenía que tocarla y con eso bastaba.

Una que otra vez intentamos zafarnos de esas dolorosas cuerdas, pero al ser antiguas y cuando son amarradas por vampiros, uf no se puede hacer es nada.

_- Extraño a mamá- _ dijo Nessie en su mente, ya que si decía algo en voz alta o en un susurro la podrían escuchar. Llevé lo más que pude mi mano hacia la suya.

- _Yo también_ – le dije.

- ¡_Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aqui, no soporto estar ni un minuto más!_

Se escucharon pasos, parecía que era Victoria y estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

- Lo se… no no no, deja las cosas como están…aja…si….la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy yendo donde ellos… como sea, te llamo luego…si si..Adios. – la puerta se abrió de un solo empujón mostrándonos a Victoria en todo su esplendor

- Vaya, este no es el recibimiento que esperaba – dijo al ver que no le decíamos nada. – No importa, esto no va a durar mucho, alguno de ustedes morirá y el otro quedará traumado de por vida. ¡Así que empecemos ya! – me quedé en shock por lo que había dicho, ¿en verdad piensa matar a alguno de nosotros?

Como si me hubiese leido el pensamiento, ensanchó su sonrisa hasta que mostró sus blancos dientes.

- ¿Quién quiere jugar un rato?

* * *

><p><em>Ola! Yo aquí otra vez con un nuevo capi! Un poco atrasado pero aquí está<em>

_¿Qué les pareció este capi? ¿Qué creen que pase con Nessie y Tony?_

_Necesito saber su opinión!_

_Se aceptan de todo, críticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias._

_Flexer:__Bueno la verdad había pensado en que el don que tienen Nessie y Tony juntos es como el de Bella pero por separado, osea como que cada uno tiene un pedacito y cuando se juntan es como si se complementaran y crearan el escudo asi sin darse cuenta. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Besos! Cuidate!_

_Lala P__: Me hace feliz que te guste la historia, espero este capi te haya gustado! Besos! Cuidate!_

_CaMuChI:__ Gracias, me hace feliz que te guste la historia. Espero este capi te haya gustado! Besos! Cuidate!_

_Meche TWD:__ ¿Te gusto este capi? Dime que si! xD jajajaja…Besos! Cuidate!_

_Lucia: __Bueno la verdad es que…no se! Jajajaja este capi es rated T, y no se..voy a ver si pongo un lemmon aquí. Me hace feliz que te haya gustado Encuentro Explosivo! Jajaja y ya estoy preparando la historia que me pediste…Jake/Leah/Bella…espero que es también te guste. Espero este capi te haya gustado! Besos! Cuidate!_

**...**

_Como siempre agradeciendo también a todas esas lectoras anónimas que leen mi fic, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

_Espero tener muchos muchos muchos más reviews, como en el anterior capi._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Espero que sea pronto)_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Ya habían pasado días desde que Nessie y Tony desaparecieron, Jacob junto con la manada los buscaban día y noche, pero no encontraban rastro alguno. Los Cullen, también los buscaban, obviamente ellos no tenían que descansar, así que tenían más tiempo de buscarlos, pero al no estar tan familiarizados con mis niños, no pueden encontrarlos.

Alice quiere ver su futuro, pero no lo logra; Edward a donde quiera que va lee la mente de todo el mundo, con el fin de ver si alguno ha visto a mis hijos, pero nunca nadie ve nada. Y por último Jasper, a cada rincón que va quiere percibir las emociones de cada persona, si están desesperados, tristes, pero ninguna muestra la real.

Mientras tanto yo estaba cada día más desesperada al no saber nada de mis hijos, trataba de estar lo más calmada posible, porque sabía que si tenía emociones muy fuertes podría hacerle daño a Chris cuando amamantaba, pero era casi imposible, estaba tensa todo el tiempo, y era normal, creo que ninguna madre se quedaría de brazos cruzados y muy feliz sabiendo que ha sus hijos los secuestró una loca vampira en busca de venganza.

- ¿Bella me estas escuchando? – dijo Jake pasando una mano por delante de mis ojos. Parpadee confundida, regresando a la realidad en que me había quedado. Jake, yo y Chris estábamos en nuestro dormitorio acurrucados en la cama.

- No Jake, lo siento – bajé la cabeza apenada – estaba pensando en Nessie y Tony, los extraño mucho – lo último lo dije en un susurro, mi voz se quebró de tan solo recordarlos, y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

- Amor, tranquila ya verás que pronto los encontraremos – dijo Jake limpiando mis lágrimas con sus manos. Chris se removió inquieto entre nosotros, estaba dormido y parece que tenía pesadillas.

- Ya llevan buscando por más de diez días, no sé qué voy a hacer si algo les hace Victoria.

- Primero la mato antes de que les haga algo – gruñó.

Escuchamos como poco a poco el llanto de Chris iba en aumento.

- Creo que tiene hambre – dijo Jake mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté.

- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo descansando, tengo que encontrar a nuestros hijos – me dio un beso en los labios- Te Amo, no lo olvides nunca – se volvió donde estaba Chris y le dio un beso en su cabecita – y a ti también pequeño. – y sin más salió de casa.

**oOoOo**

**Nessie Pov**

A lo lejos escuchaba como Anthony gritaba, deseaba tanto deshacerme de las esposas que ella nos había puesto pero no podía, deseaba tanto poder ayudar a mi hermano, para que ya no sufriera más.

Pero no podía, ni si quiera podía moverme, habían pasado ya muchos días y no habíamos comido ni bebido nada, para mi parecer tal vez a debíamos de haber perdido aunque sea unos cinco quilos, o ya debimos de haber muerto de inanición, cuando deseaba morir, era eso o seguir sufriendo.

Desde el día en que dijo que uno de nosotros moriría nunca pensé que iba a estar diciéndolo de verdad. Pero ni si quiera había pasado un minuto cuando ya me tenía en sus brazos llevándome a una habitación demasiada extraña; parecía de esas habitaciones de la edad media, en el centro se encontraba esa extraña tabla que estira la gente hasta matarlas, a una izquierda esa extraña cama con clavos, y la pared era llena de cosas extrañísimas. Me dio miedo inmediatamente, lo que más me asustaba era que en cualquier momento Tony podía leerme la mente y saber el dolor que estaba pasando, y así fue, la tal Victoria empezó con ponerme en esa estúpida tabla y, bueno, explicar el dolor que sentí era muy poco con lo que gritaba Tony al tratar de ayudarme, y en este momento yo me sentía impotente, queriendo ayudarlo y no pudiendo.

De pronto escuché como abrían de golpe la puerta, Victoria estaba entrando con mi hermano en brazos, desmayado.

Me puse a llorar inmediatamente, esto no era justo, nosotros no debíamos estar pagando por los errores de Edward, y sin embargo aquí estábamos.

- Ya deja de llorar niña tonta, mañana es su último día, además de que les he enviado un regalito a tus padres – se quedó pensando un momento y después con una sonrisa maliciosa siguió hablando – Mejor dicho, a tu padre y al perro, a tu madre no, bueno porque, como que ya tiene mucho en que preocuparse ¿no crees?.

- Déjanos ir, por favor – supliqué.

- Déjame pensar…mmm nop, así que mañana uno de ustedes morirá, alégrate con eso, mañana uno de ustedes estará libre.

Y sin más se fue, dejándome a solas con Tony, que parecía no querer despertar.

* * *

><p><em>Ola! Yo aquí otra vez con un nuevo capi! Muy atrasado por cierto.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció este capi? Necesito saber su opinión!_

_Se aceptan de todo, críticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias._

_CaMuChi: __Bueno la verdad, es que no tuve mucho tiempo en el anterior capi, y por eso estuvo corto, pero me agrada que te haya gustado ¿Qué te pareció este capi? Besos! Cuidate!_

_Lucia y Shadow:__ Ola! Jeje bueno, tu lemmon ya está listo, solo falta publicarlo y yap! Lo del lemmon aquí en esta historia como que se me complica un poco pero voy a tratar de hacer lo posible para ponerlo. Entiendo a la perfección lo que Shadow dice de Edward, si hay veces en que es un cabrón, pero igual es lindo jeje. Espero te haya gustado este capi! Besos! Cuidate!_

_Flexer: __Bueno aquí está el capi, espero te haya gustado! Besos! Cuidate!_

_CasS: __Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! Jeje. Espero que este capi te haya gustado! Besos! Cuidate!_

_Lala P: __Bueno ya veremos que pasa con los hermanos Black! Jeje..Espero este capi te haya gustado! Besos! Cuidate!_

_..._

_Como siempre agradeciendo también a todas esas lectoras anónimas que leen mi fic, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

_Espero tener muchos muchos muchos más reviews, como en el anterior capi._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Espero que sea pronto)_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

**LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL!**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

- Bella cariño, ¿podrías pasarme la película que esta por la habitación de Chris? – dijo Jake. Se suponía que este día lo íbamos a pasar los tres reunidos, pero Chris se había quedado dormido y yo tenía que preparar la cena, así que solo sería Jacob quien la vería.

- ¿Cuál de todas? – le grité desde la cocina, limpiándome con un papel las manos.

- La única que hay ahí – me respondió.

- ¿Y porque no vas tu si tanto ten interesa? – le pregunté, ubicándome detrás del sillón, abrazándole por el cuello.

- Porque tú estas más cerca cariño. – le di un beso en sus labios y me marché a la habitación de Chris a buscar la película de mi marido.

Cuando la encontré solo pude reírme, ¡Dios este hombre no nunca va a madurar!

-¿Vas a ver la peli de los Pitufos? – me acerque donde el estaba, encendiendo ya el DVD.

- Es buena, además ¿Quién dice que no existen?, en el mundo que vivimos, parece que todo, hasta los cuentos de hadas, fuesen real.

- Bueno, entonces te dejo con tus películas de niños, y voy a seguir cocinando. – salí de la sala y me apresure a la cocina, dejando a Jacob recostado en el sillón de la manera más cómoda posible.

Ni si quiera creo que pasaron cinco minutos, cuando escuche que las cosas se empezaron a romper mientras que Jake gruñía de la manera más horrible posible. Dejé todo como se encontraba y fui directo donde él para ver que le pasaba si hace un momento todo parecía estar bien.

- ¡LA VOY A MATAR, JURO QUE LA DESTROZARÉ PEDAZO A PEDAZO Y LA QUEMARÉ HASTA QUE NO QUEDE MAS QUE CENIZAS! – decía tratando de controlar sus temblores.

- ¿Qué pasó Jake? – le pregunté lentamente, para que así aunque sea pase un poco su furia.

- ¡NO ME PREGUNTES QUE PASA! – lo dejé ahí, miré la pantalla de la televisión pero estaba apagada, me acordé de la película, algo debió de haber estado ahí para que reaccionara de esa manera.

Traté de acercarme para poner otra vez en reproducción la película, Jake rápidamente sacó el CD y lo rompió.

- ¡Pero que haces! – le reclamé

- No debes ver eso, pero te juro que voy a encontrarla, aunque sea lo último que haga. – y sin decir nada más salió corriendo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, eso sí, dejándome con la duda.

**oOoOo**

**JACOB POV**

No podía dejar de pensar en esa chupasangres, en el video, en como….no ni si quiera podía pensar en eso.

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de que Bella me haya dado la película, la puse inmediatamente en el DVD, no sé por que me gustaba tanto esa película, pero era una de mis favoritas._

_Puse play, pero en vez de salir la película, salió otra cosa._

_- Hola perro, creo que te preguntarás por que mierda no esta tu película, pues bien, voy directo al grano. Esta es una muestra de lo que hago sufrir a uno de tus hijos, o mejor debería decir, no se…¿escuincles?, porque no son tus hijos. ¿Duele admitirlo no?._

_Bueno, como te iba diciendo, los hago sufrir porque el ex de tu esposa mató a mi pareja, juré vengarme de el matándola a ella, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Ella ya no está con el, y tienen unos hijos, pero que va, a ella ya no le voy a hacer nada, ahora lo que me importa son sus hijos, supongo que a ti no te importará. Bien lo que te voy a enseñar solo se lo hago a él, no a ella porque sería algo raro sabes._

_De repente ella se separó de la cámara, dejándola entre ago para sostenerla, mostrando así la habitación de tortura que tenía, ella no podía estar haciéndoles esos a mis hijos. Llevó a Anthony a una silla, lo hizo subir y le colocó una especie de collar que lo dejaba suspendido entre la silla y esa cosa, cogió un látigo y empezó a azotarle en su espalda que estaba descubierta, la piel de mi hijo desbordaba sangre por todo lado y gritaba, gritaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, y yo me sentía impotente de no poder ayudarlo, después de unos minutos lo zafó, llevándolo como si no pesase nada, a unas como esposas que colgaban de la pared, y lo sujetó, Anthony parecía estar semiinconsciente, pero sabía lo que le iba a pasar, porque empezó a patalear y a forcejear, cosa que fue inútil ya que la chupasangres lo inmovilizó, mientras que poco a poco se fue acercando a su cuello y le clavó los colmillos, en ese instante Anthony dejó de forcejear, y se dejó llevar, ya casi cuando terminaba, lo dejó ahí, ya completamente inconciente, y apagó la cámara._

_Me descontrolé, como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie; destruí todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, fui donde estaba el estuche del CD, para ver si había es hedor de la chupasangres pero fue inútil, ya Bella lo había llenado con su aroma._

_Los temblores, que hace mucho no aparecían, llegaron, como cuando estaba controlándome los primeros meses de transformación._

_Bella llegó, seguro que por el ruido, trató de ver el video, pero sabía que eso la pondría fatal, más de lo que ya estaba, lo rompí y me fui de la casa, a buscar a esa chupasangres. _

**oOoOo**

**ANTHONY POV.**

Estaba realmente cansado, me dolía todo en mi pobre cuerpo, estaba demasiado delgado hasta el punto en que se notaban la marca de las costillas, y Nessie no estaba mejor, a ella se la veía pálida, sin el brillo natural de su cabello, delgada, talvez yo estaba más que ella, pero tenía unas ojeras, que parecía un panda.

Escuché la voz de Victoria mientras caminaba por el pasillo seguramente para entrar, no quería que me hiciera nada, así que hice como si estuviese dormido.

- No, solo te digo que….¡¿QUÉ?, no no no, eso está mal – ahora estaba preocupada, se le notaba, pero igualmente entró – están dormidos, ni como hacerles nada – pude sentirla por donde yo estaba – creo que ahora mismo los mataré … si…¡ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDEN HACER NADA SIN MI! Ugh de acuerdo, voy para allá – y sin decir nada más se fue.

Abrí mis ojos, la luz entraba desde la pequeña abertura en le techo hasta mis ojos y me incomodaba un poco, pero no era solo la luz, había algo que también me molestaba, miré hacia abajo, ¡Era el cuchillo con el que Victoria nos hacía daño!

- ¡Nessie! – no despertaba, bueno me va a odiar por lo que voy a hacer, sabia que el sueño de ella era sagrado pero esto valía todo lo que ella quisiera. - ¡OH MI DIOS PERO SI ROBERT PATTINSON Y TAYLOR LAUNER ESTAN AQUÍ! – eso si que funcionó.

-¿¡QUE! ¿DONDE? ¿DONDE? –wow, si que fue rápido. Así que la bajé de su nube.

- No esta ninguno de los dos boba, como no despertabas tuve que recurrir a esos medios.

- Vas a ver, esto no se va a quedar así. – dijo con furia.

- No importa, nuestra libertad está a solo un movimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Se que no me lo merezco, se que fui una irresponsable, pero…ugh ¿saben? A mi me da cosa decir esto porque no kiero que…ugh…les voy a contar porque no actualice este mes y medio.<em>

_ME ENFERME! Dios!...estuve con gripe casi una semana (después de la última vez que actualice), a la segunda empeoró, ya con tos y todo…me llevaron de urgencia a la clínica y me dijeron que estaba con neumonía, pasé una semana allí hasta que se me paso, salí del hospital… y como niña mala que soy…me dijeron que guarde reposo así que no lo hice y me fue con mis amigas…a que no adivinan donde! ¡AL ESTRENO DE AMANECER! Por nada del mundo me lo iba a perder…ESTUVO GENIAL! LA MEJOR PELI DE LA SAGA! Y ESO QUE FALTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE!_

_Me emocioné tanto que llegué casi a la media noche de ese 18 de Noveimbre…me castigaron hasta navidad!:c_

_Hice todo lo que pude para subir el fic…y bueno..hahaha me he portado mal ultimadamente así que me castigaron hasta enero…PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LA HISTORIA LA TERMINO EN ENERO PORQUE LA TERMINO!_

_Además de que ya faltan pocos capis…_

_¿Buen que les pareció este capi?_

_¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular?_

_DIGANMEEE!_

_...  
><em>

_Gilvirgo Lo siento lo siento lo siento…no sabes lo mal que me siento por haber publicado más tarde…Ojala que este capi te recompense la espera…aunque lo dudo muxo..fue muxo tiempo….trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible…además de que el fic ya esta llegando al final. Besos! Cuidate!_

_Flexer: Creo ke todos quisiéramos matar a victoria con nuestras propias manos!_

_Y MIL VECES LO SIENTO! SIENTO MUXO LA DEMORA…Espero este capi te haya gustado….Besos! Cuidate!_

_CaMuChi: Creo que esto lo tengo que decir con todas y cada una de ustedes! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! Dios! Me siento tan mal de aparecer así sin nada más…después de tanto tiempo….espero que aunque sea este capi te haya gustado…Besos! CUIDATE!_

_CasSandRa Dhe Cullen: Ok la verdad es que no tengo cara…bueno si la tengo hahaha pero me muero de vergüenza por haber demorado tanto en actualizar! Y bueno…bella y edward si van a retomar contacto...pero solo un poquito ya que Edward no es muy querido que digamos en este fic..Espero este capi haya recompensado todos los días, horas, segundos…que no actualice…Besos! Cuidate!_

_..._

_Como siempre agradeciendo también a todas esas lectoras anónimas que leen mi fic, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

_Espero tener muchos reviews-_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Espero que no me demore tanto como este)_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	14. Chapter 14 Parte I

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTHONY POV<strong>

- ¡¿QUE? – dijo Nessie entusiasmada.

- Lo que oíste – esta vez traté de alcanzar el cuchillo, ¡lo logré!

- Entonces hay que salir lo más rápido posible de aquí, antes de que esa loca vuelva. – entonces si vino lo difícil, intenté poner esa arma afilada entre mis pies, lo hice, no se como pero lo hice; moví la silla en la que me encontraba, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, quedé de espaldas contra Nessie, entonces así podría cortarle esas ataduras sin poder lastimarla a ella.

Parecía que la buena suerte estaba de mi lado, lo había logrado, había sacado a Nessie de este agujero.

- Solo tengo que sacarme las ataduras de los pies y te ayudo – dijo demasiado feliz.

- No, ahora eres libre, te puedes ir, déjame aquí y ve a buscar ayuda – de ninguna manera iba a dejar que se quedase

- Somos hermanos, yo no voy a ninguna parte sin ti, así que no me obligues a irme porque no lo haré sin ti. – ahora que estaba sin nada que la atase a esta pocilga, no podía estar aquí.

- No, tu te vas y… – y sin dejar que termine, corrió a mi lado junto con el cuchillo, me zafó a mi también, traté de incorporarme pero no pude, mis piernas empezaban a fallar. – Ves, yo no quiero que andes cargando de mi todo el tiempo, déjame aquí y ve en busca de alguien quien pueda ayudarnos.

- ¡QUE NO HOMBRE!, no me importa ayudarte a caminar, aunque sea podemos escondernos en algún lugar, pero tenemos que salir de aquí los dos juntos, no uno por uno.

- Sabes que te quiero, eres una testaruda y por eso te quiero – y sin más la abracé. Se sentía taaan bien poder abrazar a alguien y que te devuelvan el abrazo.

- Yo también te quiero, ahora no hay que perder tiempo tenemos que irnos lo más rápido posible de aquí.

Y como pudimos, nos dirigimos hacía la que creíamos que era la salida, nada más al abrir la puerta un inmenso bosque nos dio la bienvenida, suspiramos aliviados, ahora no había nada que nos detuviese, salvo ella.

Caminamos en zigzag por mi culpa, no podía sostenerme el tiempo suficiente y eso nos imposibilitaba seguir más rápido.

- Ya casi llegamos a la mitad del bosque, aguanta solo un poquito Tony – asentí, incapaz de que me saliera algo de la boca. Oímos ruidos como si pisaran las hojas, nos asustamos, paramos inmediatamente regresamos a ver quien podía ser, más solo era un venado que para nuestra mala suerte, nos asustó.

- Creo que tarde o temprano nos va a encontrar – dije en un susurro.

- No seas pesimista Tony, ya faltan unos pocos metros, y aunque sea estamos en la mitad de algo, o eso creo. – retomamos nuestra caminata.

- No se como puedes saber todo eso, pero te creo, siempre confiaré en ti.

- Gracias – dijo ruborizándose, porque era la pura verdad, ella aunque estuviésemos en la nada, como hace un momento, sabía como ubicarse, eso era muy raro.

Aguanté un poco más, ya no daba con el dolor de mi cuerpo, cada vez se hacía más y más insoportable. Al poco rato llegamos a una especie de prado, muy bonito por cierto.

Pero como no todo es color de rosa…

- Creen que se iban a escapar – dijo con lástima Victoria – pues que mal, de mi nadie, absolutamente nadie se escapa.

- ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NOS DEJES EN PAZ! ¡YA POR MUCHO HEMOS PASADO, YA CREO QUE FUE SUFICIENTE! – está vez si que se enojó muy feo Nessie. De un momento a otro Victoria apareció enfrente de nosotros.

- Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que es suficiente y lo que no – la agarró de la mandíbula y ejerció un poco de fuerza, haciendo que mi hermana diese un gritó de dolor.

De repente se empezaron a oír gruñidos, pensé que era alguien quien acompañaba a Victoria, pero estaba muy equivocado.

- Deja a mi hija antes de que haga algo que no quieres – dijo Jacob saliendo del espeso bosque seguido por la manada de lobos. Victoria soltó una carcajada.

- Como si fueran lo suficientemente fuertes y rápidos para poder alcanzarme – dijo muy pagada de si misma.

- Pero creo que juntos podemos darte una buena patada en el culo – dijo Emmett, saliendo junto con el clan Cullen, del otro lado del bosque.

Rápidamente, Alice se acercó a nosotros, sin temor a Victoria, y me llevó junto con ellos, ahora solo Nessie quedaba en sus manos.

- Pues entonces creo que no es justo, todos ustedes contra mí – meneó negativamente la cabeza, y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa malévola. Con una rapidez impresionante sacó su móvil llamó a quien sabe – Tráelos inmediatamente. – cuando cortó la llamada habló solo para ella, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan. – Esto va a ser divertido

Ni si quiera creo que pasaron cinco minutos cuando muchos vampiros empezaron a salir de todas partes, los lobos y los Cullen retrocedieron, pero la voz de Jacob los hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡Saquen a los chicos de aquí! – gritó papá. Inmediatamente, la vampira, creo que se llamaba Esme, vino donde yo estaba; Victoria se distrajo un rato y Alice aprovechó para sacar a Nessie de sus garras; Esme me cogió en sus brazos, como si no pesara nada, mientras que Alice llevaba a Nessie. No sabía donde nos estaban llevando, pero sea donde sea era un lugar seguro.

- ¡NOS ESTAN SIGUIENDO ALICE! – gritó la vampira llamada Esme.

- ¡LO SE! TENEMOS QUE DEJARLOS EN CASA. – llegamos, supuse que a su casa, sinceramente pensé que íbamos a una cueva, pero eso era una mansión. Nos dejaron en la sala, mientras Alice apretaba un botón que parecía invisible, que, inmediatamente puso un refuerzo en la casa (**N/A: como Bella describe cuando James la persigue…creo que me entienden..xD)**

**- **Bien, ahora están seguros, sanos y salvos, yo tengo que volver a ayudar a los chicos, tu quédate con ellos Esme – y sin decir nada más Alice salió de la casa, dejándonos a nosotros con la otra vampiro.

- Bueno, si quieren suban a tomar un baño yo les prepararé algo de comer – Nessie parecía no salir del shock.

- Nessie, vamos – le dije moviéndola suavemente del brazo. Asintió suavemente, subimos los escalones hasta dar con una puerta que parecía ser el baño. - ¿Quieres ducharte primero? – le pregunté.

- Si, pero creo que me demoraré, tengo que procesar todo esto – la dejé sola, era verdad, nada de lo que estaba pasando podía ser verdad, pero lo era.

* * *

><p><em>FELIZ NAVIDAD! PASENLA SUPER CON SUS SERES MÁS QUERIDOS EN EL MUNDO! <em>

_Hey! Estoy de vuelta, no tan tarde! Eso es wueno!_

_Bueno, que les pareció este capi?_

_Ya saben se aceptan críticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias._

_Bueno, este capi esta dividido en dos partes, la segunda parte la subiré el 26 de este mes.. y bueno después de ese capi queda otro más y el epílogo. Creo Lucia y Shadow, que tendrás tu Lemmon el 26…hahaha_

_**Flexer: **Bueno…al parecer si pudieron escapar, pero todavía falta un poquito y se acabó…es triste..pero bueno…así tiene que ser..Espero que este capi te haya gustado…. Cuídate! Besos..!_

_**Axel Black: **Es genial tener un lector! Pensé que solo iba a tener lectoras…Me hace feliz que te guste la historia… Creo que todos queríamos matar a Victoria…retorcerle el pescuezo hasta que ya no respire..pero bueno *encogiéndose de hombros*…Es triste porque ya mismo se acaba…justo coincide con el fin de año…Espero este capi te haya gustado….Cuídate! Besos!_

_**Lala P: **Hola chica! Hace tiempo que no escribes…bueno…hace tiempo que las dos no damos señales de vida…hahahaha..Si lo se..me tarde muxisimo en actualizar..pero eso ya no va a pasar…el lunes pongo el penultimo capi…el miércoles el ultimo..y el viernes el epilogo..así que…hahaha…Espero este capi te haya gustado…Besos! Cuidate!_

…

_Como siempre agradeciendo también a todas esas lectoras anónimas que leen mi fic, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

_Espero tener muchos reviews…es triste porque no recibí tantos esta vez…se ke jue mi falta..y no va a suceder.._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo! Y Pasen lindas Fiestas!_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	15. Chapter 15 Parte II

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Espero les agrade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando… ¡Éramos libres! Por fin después de tanto tiempo. Mamá se iba a poner muy feliz en cuanto nos viese…y ni se diga Chris…Dios los extrañaba tanto, me hacían mucha falta.

Después de una larga ducha, en la que le dediqué la mayor parte del tiempo a mi cabello, decidí salir. Con una toalla enrollada en mi cabello y otra a mi cuerpo, bajé a la cocina, donde seguramente Esme nos ayudaría con un poco de ropa.

- Mi niña, eres demasiado fuerte, ayudaste a tu hermano a salir de las garras de Victoria- dijo Esme en cuanto entre a la cocina, donde ella preparaba alguna comida que olía de lo más exquisito.

- Es mi hermano, no podía dejarlo ahí como el me había pedido. Siempre hemos sido los dos, y nadie ni nada nos va a separar. Ni con esa estúpida amenaza de Victoria. – le respondí mientras me sentaba en un taburete que había ahí.

- Bueno, no hablemos de eso, creo que tienes demasiado frío y esa toalla no va a ayudar de nada – se dio la vuelta y me dedico una sonrisa muy bonita.

- Si, he venido si me podría prestar ropa, no tengo nada a parte de la que hace un momento estaba puesta – dije sonrojándome un poco, por estar medio desnuda en el mismo salón que una vampiro.

- Bella también tenía un sonrojo muy bonito, aprovechemos de que Anthony entró a la ducha para buscarte algo de ropa. – Se quedó un poco pensativa – creo que eres de la talla de Rosalie.

Subimos a una habitación muy grande y hermosa, con ventanales a los lados, una cama blanca en el centro, a sus lados mesitas de noche que parecían antiguas pero tenían su toque, y a un lado unas puertas que conducían a un muy espacioso armario, que, si no era del tamaño de la habitación, era mas grande. Había todo tipo de ropa, una sección era solo de ropa de mujer y otra solo de hombre, y ni se diga de los zapatos, era el sueño de cualquier chica.

- Creo que esto te quedará, Rosalie nunca se pone lo mismo dos veces así que creo que no habrá problema – dijo Esme mostrándome un saco gris de cuello de tortuga, junto con un short de cuero rojo de cintura, y unas botas color vino que me llegaban hasta la rodilla.

- Es…es hermoso – dije pasando mis manos por el carísimo atuendo de Chanel – pero…mmm…no tengo ropa…interior – y otra vez me sonrojé, era muy raro esto de estar pidiendo prestado ropa.

- Oh, no te preocupes, hace un tiempo Alice fue de compras, creo que a de haber algo ahí, espérame un momento – y se fue, dejándome sola por un momento.

**oOoOo**

**Jasper POV**

Natalie ha estado muy extraña ultimadamente, y más desde que los hijos de Bella desaparecieron. A veces solo pasaba en el teléfono, otras veces desaparecía por completo, muchas veces me preguntaba si no estaba en nada extraño pero después aparecía con su muy alegre actitud que hasta a veces a mi me daba miedo, ya bastante era con mi pequeña Alice.

Pero ahora, ahora que estábamos en medio del claro junto con los lobos y Victoria, Natalie desapareció, no se la veía por ningún lado y a mí me daba mala espina.

- Bueno, ahora que se han ido los mocosos esos creo que podemos resolver las cosas a nuestra manera…¿no creen? – y otra vez esa sonrisa malévola cruzaba por su rostro - yo no me hubiera confiado tanto de una recién llegada, ¿nunca pensaron que algo raro estaba rondando en su familia?

- No puede ser – susurro Edward. Nadie entendía de que estaba hablando hasta que lo dijo – Natalie nos ha engañado.

- Yo nunca los engañé – dijo ella saliendo con un muchos neófitos a sus espaldas – omitir detalles no es mentir.

- Es lo mismo – dijo Alice.

- Da igual, ella siempre estuvo de mi lado, nunca pensé que serían tan crédulos – sonrió Victoria poniéndose enfrente de todos los neófitos, tomando el mando de líder

Con una señal, los neófitos vinieron hacia nosotros, todo era un caos, aunque para mi no fuese difícil por mi pasado, para los demás lo era, y más para Carlisle que estaba en contra de las peleas. Emmett por su parte se estaba divirtiendo, siempre había esperado por un momento así y por fin le llegó; Rosalie estaba un poco confundida, pero sabía que tenía que hacer; Edward y Alice, al saber los movimientos que pretendían hacer los otros, les estaba resultando pan comido; y bueno…los lobos ellos si que lo disfrutaban, después de tanto tiempo tratando de convivir con nosotros y no poder matarnos, esta era una oportunidad que no pensansaban desperdiciarla.

**oOoOo**

Después de la exquisita ducha que tomamos, tanto Nessie como yo, de la rica comida que preparó Esme y que muy cordialmente nos dio un poco de ropa, decidimos volver a casa. No podíamos estar más tiempo apartados de mamá y menos ella estando tan preocupada.

Caminamos un largo camino hasta nuestro hogar, dado que estábamos en polos opuestos y nos rehusamos a usar alguno de los carísimos autos de los Cullen, tuvimos que ir caminando, aunque fue relajante, hablamos de trivialidades, de todo un poco.

- Bueno…hemos llegado – dijo Nessie en la entrada al jardín de casa.

- Lo se, han sido varios días insoportables lejos de nuestra familia, pero aquí estamos. – dije entrelazando nuestros dedos de la mano, como solíamos hacer de pequeños – Entremos.

Ni si quiera dimos un paso cuando la puerta se abrió, papá salía de ella, con las ropas desgastadas pero con un brillo en sus ojos, que en cuanto nos vio resplandeció más.

Nos abrazamos un largo rato, yo por mi parte conteniendo las lágrimas que trataban de salir, mientras que Nessie se echó a llorar.

- Ya todo acabó, no va a pasar nada más, por fin estamos en paz – dijo Jacob una vez que nos separamos.

- Queremos ver a mamá, la hemos extrañado mucho – dijo Nessie.

- Y ella los está esperando.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno bueno, aquí yo con un nuevo capitul, deseándoles un Feliz Año 2012…aunk un poko atrasado…<em>

_¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Este es el último capi, ahora solo falta el epílogo y listo._

…

_Axel Black: Bueno….espero te haya gustado este capi…me tarde poco pero llegó..Cudiate! Besos!_

_Flexer: ¿Te ha gustado la traición de Natalie? Pobre zorra se merecía la muerte…bueno…aunk si la tuvo…hehe…Cuidate! Besos!_

_Lala P: si, ya me he dado cuenta de que desapareces a cada rato igual que yo…hahaha…Espero este capi te haya gustado…Besos…Cuidate!_

_Twilight 44__:Bueno tengo dos One Shot ( www . fanfiction s / 7427262 /1 / Encuentro _ Explosivo)(_ _www . fanfiction__ s / 6790859 / 1/Encuentros _ Peligrosos) y una historia que por el momento esta en hiatus..(_ _ www . fanfiction s / 6454182 / 1 / Un _ amor _ para _ siempre)..obviamente le quitas los espacios...xD  
><em>

_Eviana: No es que siento mucha presión…lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar…he salido de viaje y vuelvo y lo primero que hacen en el cole es tomar pruebas…Tranqui que ahora si solo el epilogo y termino con esta historia…Espero este capi te haya gustado….Besos! Cuidate!_

_..._

_Como siempre agradeciendo también a todas esas lectoras anónimas que leen mi fic, y a las que dejan reviews también, se les agradece mucho a las que me agregan como favoritos, o con solo una alerta._

_Espero tener muchos reviews-_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Espero que no me demore tanto como este)_

_Besos! Cuidense!_


	16. Epilogue

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Satephenie Meyer y bueno, esta historia que ha llegado a su fin, es totalmente de mi creación. :)_**

* * *

><p>Tiempo después...<p>

Desde lo lejos se podía observar las figuras de tres personas, dos de estas eran altas, con un parecido sinigual, el color de su cabello, sus facciones, su cuerpo e incluso se podría decir que su forma de caminar también, mientras que la tercera figura era más pequeña que las anteriores, su cuerpo era como el de una bailarina, tenía sus curvas y un cabello tan largo como ondulado, lo único que los hacia semejantes era la tez de su piel tan clara como la nieve. Caminaban despacio, sin ningún apuro, distantes a la realidad, como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja.

Uno de los tres quería hablar pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse, ¿sería miedos? No, él pensó que jamás iba a volver a sentirlo, entonces ¿talvez eran nervios? No lo sabía, pero sintió estúpido del solo pensar que eso era, eran sus hijos con los que estaba con nadie más. Y aunque no lo necesitaba aspiró un poco de este, llenando así sus pulmones con el tan anhelado oxígeno, dándose coraje para hablar.

- Entonces… - Renesmee y Anthony lo miraron con una sonrisa tratando de darle coraje para seguir, el cobrizo mayor se sintió ahora más seguro, sabía que diga lo que diga ellos lo iban a entender – Carlisle está pensando en hacer un tour por todo el mundo, literalmente, antes de que ingresen a la universidad y bueno…bueno…yo quería saber si nos quisieran acompañar, Esme dice que quiere seguir conociéndolos – por no decir que él también – y la verdad es que quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con ustedes. – Guardo silencio, mirando como los mellizos que tenía frente a él sonreían de inmediato.

- Claro que si! – respondieron al unísono.

- Será muy divertido – añadió la cobriza imaginándose recorriendo las tiendas del mundo con sus hermosas tías Alice y Rosalie, visitando lugares que antes pensó que solo pasaría en sus sueños.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Renesmee abrazó a su padre, lo abrazó sin importarle si era frío cual noche de invierno, lo abrazó con tanta ternura y con tanto cariño que Edward solo pudo envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en su cabeza.

Edward Cullen pudo haber sido de todo, un imbécil por haber dejado lo que más amaba, un idiota por ignorar tantas veces a su muerto corazón pero a pesar de todo eso, estaba agradecido a Dios por haberle dado la dicha de tener a estos mellizos como sus hijos, porque ellos le dieron una oportunidad, porque ahora se sentía lleno de tantas maneras y podría expresarlas con cualquier mínimo detalle hacia ellos.

Mientras que metros más adelante una pareja caminaba entre la arena y con cada paso que daban formaban huellas en esta, tanto ella como él iban caminando despreocupadamente de la mano, siguiendo a un niño que saltaba con cada ola que lo tocaba cuando cada una de estas rompían en sus pies, parecían felices…No, ellos no parecían felices, eran felices.

- ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que podíamos ser tan felices? – dijo Jacob pasando su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros de Bella mientas ella lo abrazaba por la cintura.

- Tú eres mi sol, me rescataste de tantas maneras cómo fue posible, estuviste a mi lado en los momentos que más te necesite y jamás nadie en la vida me ha hecho tan feliz como tú lo has hecho, no importa si tenemos altos o bajos nosotros podemos contra eso y más. –Isabella hablaba con tanta convicción, con adoración y hasta con admiración hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado, pues era tan cierto todo lo que decía. Tuvo todo en su vida, tuvo que cambiar muchas cosas por la felicidad de los demás; amor, dolor, sufrimiento, alegría, confusión, todo eso y más Bella Black había sentido a lo largo de su vida y aunque muchas veces las cosas no se daban como ella quería, lo que obtenía la hacía inmensamente feliz.

- No me importaría volver a hacer eso y más con tal de verte cada noche, cada día, ver tu sonrisa, sentir tus labios con los míos, sentir tu calor junto a mí, sentir a mi familia junto a mí. – dijo Jacob Black, recorriendo con sus manos los brazos de su esposa hasta llegar a su rostro, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de este.

- ¿Para siempre? – Bella lo miró a los ojos, formando un contacto tan íntimo con su esposo que no hacía falta palabras para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando.

- Para siempre – diciendo esto Jacob se acercó a Bella, suavemente posando sus labios con los de ella, sintiéndolos como su hogar, intentaron demostrar todo lo que sentía con un cálido y delicado beso, sellando así un pacto de amor eterno.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>(Se esconde detrás de un enorme, realmente enooooooooooooooooooorme muro, mientras saca su cabeza un poquito)<em>

_Dios mio! que vergüenza! ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé (me tapo la cara), realmente me entristece haber acabado esta historia, muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me estuvieron apoyando desde el principio, a las lectoras fantasmas y a las que dejaron esta historia a la primera también, jejeje. _

_No tengo ninguna excusa para tanto tiempo, pero hoy me levanté y decidí acabar esta hermosa historia :') que por lo menos me hizo derramar algunas lágrimas al escribir el final. Disculpen si es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy empalagoso jeje pero no se, me pareció lo ideal ya habiendo terminado todo el drama :D._

_Me despido mandandoles un enooorme abrazo, esperando volver a escribir de nuevo. Besos! _


End file.
